Extraordinary
by AuntySnix26
Summary: Comic books, photos, photos of babies, more comic books, friends, family, Friday night movies and one incredible woman. G!PSantana
1. Chapter 1

**Extraordinary**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Comic books, photos, photos of babies, more comic books, friends, family, Friday night movies and one incredible woman. G!P Santana_

* * *

 **Chapter One – Comic Book Madness**

 _1 January 2014 – Wednesday_

 **6:50 a.m.**

These numbers flash red on my alarm clock as I hurriedly get dressed. I'm twenty minutes late; I'm never late. I'm usually first in line, first inside, first to get the latest copy… Not this morning, apparently.

I yank my shoes on and frantically tie my hair up while racing to the front door of my apartment. I have to get there before they're all sold out. It's crucial. Especially because today is the first day in the history of ever that two comics are on sale. The only day that _two_ new comics come out and I'm late. It's times like these that I hate sleeping. Sleeping's a bitch right now.

I decide against the elevator and practically fly down two flights of stairs and out the front door of my building into the brisk Columbus air. Running along the snow toward my car, I feel like I should be in some insane action movie. Except, in the movies, the hero drives some sexy sports car, not a 1963 VW Beetle. But, I love my car. Sports cars are confusing anyways.

I stick my car keys into the key hole on the door and turn my hand while my other hand pulls up on the handle and yanks back.

"Shit!" door's not opening, "Come on, baby, don't do this to me now. Please – not now."

I take my keys out and race around the car to the passenger side. Thank god the passenger door opens. I climb in and across the seat, keys in hand as I reach over and pull the passenger door shut before putting the keys in the ignition.

"Okay, Peaches, today's the day you start first try." I mumble, stroking the steering wheel as I turn the keys. A little cough is all I get. I check my phone and try not to freak out.

 **7:10 a.m.**

"I know it's cold, baby, but I really need you to start for me." I say before I try again. Nothing, "Please! Start!" I yell as I try again. Peaches splutters into a start and I smile in relief, "Good morning."

I pull off the curb and onto the icy road. I know I can't speed on this road so early in the morning. Especially because of all the unfortunate pot holes. It's okay, though, because as soon as I get to the right turn in direction of the comic book store, I can drive as fast as I want. The only problem is that this may just be the longest freaking road in all of Columbus.

When I eventually get to my turn off, the time makes me wanna pull all my hair out.

 **7:20 a.m.**

Fifty minutes late! Are you kidding?! Now I'm speeding. All I see as I zoom my way down the road is the tree at my next turn off. I practically Vin Diesel my turn off and step on the accelerator after changing gears. Now I see that red and black colored sign on the right hand side of the street as tons of people flood out of the store. I park my car and shoulder the door open after grabbing my purse.

"Please don't be sold out." I chant as I run toward the store, internally hissing as snowflakes hit my cheeks. I turn into the warmth of _Rare-ass Comics_ and catch the cashier's eye, "Rory! Please don't tell me they're all gone." I beg as I approach him.

"I managed to keep a copy of _Cat and Dot_ for you. It's the last one. But all the copies of _Wonderland_ are gone. It's really popular." He says as he slides the last edition and last copy of _Cat and Dot_ across the counter, "More stock comes in on the fifteenth. You'll have to come back then. I'm really sorry, Brittany."

I sigh and nod, sliding my credit card across the counter. At least I got the very last part to the _Cat and Dot_ series. It's called: _Love Is Mostly A Secret_.

"Thanks for holding this for me. Good man." I say as I type in my pin.

"No problem, Brittany." He says as he takes my card out and gives it back to me, "I know how much you love Nootrac's work."

"Yeah, he's my favorite comic book artist." I say, tucking my card into my purse and taking the receipt, "Thanks again, Rory."

"Anytime. Have a good day."

I smile and tell him the same before leaving the store. After getting into my car I sit and read over the front of the comic as well as the back. _Cat and Dot_ is definitely the fluffier series in all of Tudor Nootrac's comics. Some of his comics are very blunt and straight forward which I find hilarious. He makes fun of a lot of things in his comics which I love. My absolute favorite comic series he writes is definitely _Wonderland_. He makes fun of how the movie _Alice In Wonderland_ is the product of oh-so-many drugs. Too bad I missed getting the latest issue called: _The Queen of Darts_.

I place _Cat and Dot_ on the passenger seat and pull back onto the road. I drive slow and steady in the direction of my photo studio. My first appointment is only at one-thirty so, I have plenty time seeing as though it's only 7:40 now.

I'm really fortunate with my studio. It's not huge but I bought it myself. I've only had it for a year and a half now and so many new mommies and daddies are making appointments for their babies to have their pictures taken. I suppose it may have had something to do with two of my best friends, Blaine and Kurt, running down the streets of Columbus handing out my card to anyone with a stroller.

I always feel so proud when I pull into my spot at work and look up at my sign, the words _Buzzy Bee's Baby Photography Studio_ in rainbow colored letters standing out completely.

I never used to enjoy photography as much as I do now. It wasn't until my father forced me to take a photography course over the summer vacation in senior year that I actually really found my passion in it. I found my passion in capturing beautiful and happy moments with photos. I only really decided on baby and toddler photography in my last week of the photography course when our assignment was to take an action shot and I got one of a baby laughing.

I pull into my spot and look up at the sign... so, so proud.

As soon as I'm inside I open the diary on my desk and go over my appointments for the day. I only have two but they're both pretty hectic. My first appointment is from one-thirty to three-thirty and that's with twin boys, Lucas and Alfie Lopez. And my second appointment is from four to five and that's with a two year old named Melissa Carmine. And both appointments have different themes.

I better get my camera set up to pass the time before lunch at twelve.

 **8:14 a.m.**

I'll set up really slowly.

* * *

 **12:05 p.m.** – _Lunch with Quinn, Blaine and Kurt._

"This sandwich looks so good," I say as I stare at a picture of a sandwich on the menu, "Kurt, what are you getting?"

"Caesar salad." He answers as his hands busy themselves with the sugar sachets in the middle of the table. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"How exciting," I say with a cheeky smile in Kurt's direction, "What about you, Blaine?"

"Grilled cheese." The one with the exciting looking bowtie answers. I scrunch my nose and look at the blonde beside me.

"Quinn?" I ask in wait as she smiles, amused.

"Nachos. And an ice tea."

"You're gonna mix them together?" I curiously ask.

"Brittany, don't be nasty."

I smile and look back at the menu.

"I think I'll just have the club sandwich," I say, closing the menu and placing it on top of the other three in the middle of the table, "And a coffee. It's freezing."

"It's winter." Quinn says as the waiter arrives at the table and picks up the menus before clumsily taking out his tiny notepad and broken pencil.

"What can I get you guys?" he asks, touching the pencil to the pad with shaky hands in wait. I look at his nametag and back at his awfully young face.

"One Caesar salad, one grilled cheese, one plate of nachos and one club sandwich." Quinn says and I watch as this poor kid writes it down as fast as he can.

"Anything to drink?" he asks, brushing a curl out of his eye.

"You look very young to be working, Duke." I say, "Do you have a baby to support?"

He visibly gulps and nods. I decide to leave it at that.

"One ice tea – peach. Two coffees and one hot chocolate." I say with a smile. He nods and writes it down, struggling to keep the menus under his arm.

"Will that be all?" he asks. I nod and put one leg over the other.

"That's it, Duke. Thanks." He gives me a nervous smile and awkwardly tries to make his way back to the kitchen, menus tightly being held under his arm, "Poor kid." I start, "He looks about fifteen, sixteen? Way too young to be a dad."

"Well, kids are stupid sometimes." Quinn says. I ignore her and look at Blaine, eyebrow raised.

"You've been awfully quiet." I say, "You got both comics didn't you?"

"Yeah," Blaine says. I roll my eyes and stare at him, "No, you can't buy them off me."

"Blaine, please? I just need the _Wonderland_ issue. I have _Cat and Dot_ but, I didn't get to the store in time this morning." I say, turning on my pout, "You know how much I love the _Wonderland_ series, Blaine."

"Don't pout at me, Britt. It won't work. Not this time." He says, "I'm not pawning the comic off to you and that's final."

"Okay, fine. But, good luck in your next life as a dung beetle." I say. Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine's cheek, "Seriously, you've got karma on your ass now."

"I don't get why everyone gets so hyped up about this Nootrac guy." Quinn says, "It's just a comic book. That's all it is. Just a bunch of meaningless pictures and words sprawled out across a piece of paper."

"First of all, it's pronounced _Noo-raa_. And second of all, it is _not_ just a comic book. It is art, okay?" I start.

"Okay, Britt, sure."

"I'm not finished." I say, watching her hazel eyes become amused as I get worked up, "The pictures and words are not meaningless nor are they _sprawled_ across a piece of paper. The pictures tell the story and the words make the story pretty fucking funny. And just because you've never even read Nootrac's work, doesn't mean it's not good."

"Britt—"

"Oh, look at me, I'm Quinn. I'm too good for the comics, I'm too good for the comics." I mock. Pretty immature on my part but I would jump off the top of the Empire State building and land on a bicycle with no seat in defense of Nootrac's comics. I'm committed.

Quinn chuckles.

"Well, then let me read one."

"Oh, no, I can't take them out of their protective sleeves a second time – are you kidding?" I say, shocked at her statement, "I read them once. After that they go on my shelf and become collector's items. Jesus, Quinn, do you know me at all?"

Quinn puts her hands up defensively and sighs out a laugh.

"Sorry," she says, "Jeez."

"Thanks, Duke." I say along with Kurt as Duke puts our drinks down in front of us.

"Yeah, thank you." Says Blaine.

"Thanks." Quinn says as well. Duke nods and steps back.

"Food will be out in about ten minutes." He says.

"Awesome," I say, "Tell me, Duke. Do you know of Tudor—"

"Nootrac?" Duke finishes, "Love his comics. I'm missing a few but, yeah, he's brilliant."

I smile and look at Quinn.

"And, how many times do you read his comics?" I ask, eyes on Quinn.

"Once. Then they stay in their protective sleeves." He says. I smile.

"Thanks, Duke." I say, "You're a smart kid."

Duke smiles and walks away.

"Quinn, our waiter knows me better than you do and I've known him for, what, twenty minutes?" I say, "You better study my every move from this day forward."

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather study law."

"Whatever," I say with a playful eye roll, "How _is_ studying? You're nearly done right?"

"Brittany, I have two years left. How is two years nearly done?"

"Oh, look at that, I guess I don't know you either." I tease.

"Should have seen that coming, Q." Kurt says with a smile as he high-five's me over the table. Quinn shakes her head.

"Studying's fine."

"I'm sorry your talking time is over." I say, picking up my mug of coffee and taking a sip, "How's work, Kurt? Or have you not gone back yet? I forget it's New Year's day."

"Yeah, I haven't gone back yet but, I go back on the sixth." Kurt replies, stirring sugar into his coffee.

"Hey, that's the day after Nat's birthday." Quinn says. My eyes widen.

"It is. She actually goes back to work then too." I say, "You know her and Tyson are trying for a baby. It's pretty exciting."

Natalie's my older sister. She's the most amazing sister in the world, too. She's turning thirty-one on Sunday. Crap, I haven't gotten her anything...

"What? That's so great." Kurt says as he helps Blaine wipe the whipped cream off his upper lip and nose from his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, that _is_ great. I just don't understand why she married Tyson. The guy's a lazy jackass." Quinn says earning a nod from me.

"...and he's unemployed. While it's great that Nat wants to start a family, I just really think that she should look at it logically. She'll be giving birth _and_ supporting all three of them. That's just not fair to her." I say, "But, she's stubborn and won't listen to me."

"Speaking of babies, why do you have to be at work today, Britt?" Blaine asks.

"Well, lots of babies were born in the holidays and people were calling in and making appointments on the first day." I say, "Besides, a great way to start off a new year is seeing little babies."

"One grilled cheese, one plate of nachos, one Caesar salad and one club sandwich." Duke says as he puts our food in front of us. I didn't even see him approach our table.

"Thanks a bunch, Duke." I say and watch as he walks away, "Man, I am starving. Don't be too jealous of my amazing sandwich, Kurt. You just enjoy your boring salad."

* * *

 **13:00 p.m.** – _Back at the studio_

In a half hour my first appointment for the day will arrive and after that eventful lunch with my crazy friends as well as giving Duke my card, it has been decided that I set up the scene for the twin boys, Lucas and Alfie.

I feel really good about giving Duke my card. Being a waiter when you're sixteen and trying to support a baby must suck so, I decided that he'd be a great help at the studio helping me set up before each appointment as well as helping me pack up after each appointment. At least if he were working for me he'd get all his money in salary instead of in tips. Besides, it's just me at the studio and it gets lonely.

As I move to the back of the studio, I remember I left the key to the storeroom in my car.

Brittany, why must you make missions?

As soon as I have the key, I open up the storeroom and switch on the light.

"Jesus, did a bomb go off in here or something?" I mumble as I look down at all the stuffed animals and bean-bags scattering the floor, "Okay, Spanish matador and bull."

I figure the Spanish matador and bull theme idea is the mom's.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaim as I spot a two month olds Spanish matador outfit as well as a bull outfit I didn't even know I had. I took the outfits to the mini stage and hung them on the rack before laying out a soft, fluffy black mat across the stage, "Black backdrop's up... Uh... what else? Oh! Red blanket."

I hurriedly lay the red blanket down atop the stage and press down, making sure it's soft enough in case one of the boys falls and hits his head on the stage.

Perfectly cozy.

 **Time check. 13:20 p.m.**

"Okay, perfect." I say to myself as I place my hands on my hips and look at the scene. Then I remember that this appointment is two hours because they want the Spanish theme and a simple black and white theme, "Black and white outfits."

I run back to the storeroom and yank the white blanket off of the second shelf before hurriedly searching for a black onesie and a white onesie.

"Oh, thank Jesus." I say as I find what I'm looking for. I move back to the stage and hang up the onesies before placing the blanket down on the floor next to the stage.

Just as I was about to turn on my camera, the door opens and in walks who I assume to be the Lopez's. The woman is very fit for someone who had twins two months ago. She's incredibly beautiful, though. Blonde hair, dark eyes and a perfect height compared to her husband who is holding open the door for her before he walks in pushing a twin stroller.

"Hi, you must be Mr and Mrs Lopez. It's nice to meet you, I'm the photographer, Brittany." I say as I shake the woman's hand.

"Brittany, wow. Hi. You're very pretty. I'm Anna and this is my husband, Leo." Anna says as I let go of her hand.

"Thank you, you're very pretty as well." I compliment back, "It's nice to meet you, Leo." I say, sticking out my hand, feeling a strong warmth rush over me as he shakes it – he's very fatherly.

"You as well, Brittany." He says, "Aren't you going to tell me I'm pretty too?" I laugh with Anna and Leo smiles.

"Please come in," I say as they walk further inside while I close the door, "Can I get either of you coffee or tea or water before we start?"

"Nothing for me, thank you." Anna says.

"Me neither, thank you, Brittany." Leo says as well.

"No problem. If you want anything just let me know." I say, moving toward the stage area as Anna and Leo follow.

"Wow, this is perfect." Anna comments.

"Oh, thank you. Before we start, I must let you know that a lot of parents come in with their newborns and their toddlers and their immediate response to the stage is: _'It's too hard. The surface will hurt my baby.'_ So, I just need to let you two know that if you press down on the stage you'll feel it's soft," I say, watching as both Leo and Anna lean forward and press on the stage, "It's covered with a protective mat so that if your little ones have a bit of a wobble and fall face first, they won't get hurt. They probably won't even feel it."

"See – I told you she'd be different." Anna says to Leo, "We've been to so many photographers and all of them just put a sheet on the floor and said _'smile'_. I could fall asleep on this."

I chuckle and adjust the lens on my camera, looking at the screen and putting the lens cap back on.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's idea was the Spanish matador and bull theme?" I ask as I move to the clothing rack, pulling it toward where the stage is.

"That was all Leo. He thought it'd be cute." Anna says as the blue blanket in the stroller moves. She stands from her seat on the stage and kneels next to the stroller, peering in, "I think someone's awake. Hi, Alfie. Leo, help me get him out." I smile and watch as the baby's face is revealed.

Lord help me today.

Leo lifts Alfie's tiny form out of the stroller and the baby doesn't make a sound. His dark eyes look around curiously as a bit of gob dribbles down his chin. Anna uses his bib to wipe it off before kissing his cheek.

"Brittany, this is Alfie. He's three minutes older than Lucas and isn't as colicky." Anna says. I smile and greet the baby by putting out my index finger and smiling as he grips it in his chubby little hand with a gurgle.

"Hi, gorgeous." I say, looking at his beautiful eyes, "What are you gonna be today? The bull or the matador?"

He stares at me before giving me the tiniest smile as more gob dribbles down his chin. I chuckle.

"He's adorable." I say as I move my finger up and down in a hand shake before he lets go, "I have all the outfits we need for today. It's just up to you to decide who wears what. Do you want each of them to have a turn in each outfit?"

"Yes, actually, if it's not too much trouble." Anna says as Alfie busies himself with Leo's face, "We'll be here for, what, two hours? That's enough time, right?"

"Yeah. I figured we could spend an hour on each theme. Sound good?" I ask as I grab the two pairs of outfits off the clothing rack and hold them up for Anna and Leo to look at.

"Sounds perfect. That's adorable." Anna says, "Should we do the matador and bull theme first?"

"Yeah. Lucas is waking up now too so, we can start soon." Leo says as he hands Alfie to Anna and slowly helps Lucas wake up. I smile when I see the little one's face. And then I realize – they're identical.

"Oh, wow. How do you tell the difference?" I ask, looking between Alfie and Lucas, who is on the verge of bursting into tears. Leo chuckles.

"Lucas has dimples, Alfie doesn't." he says, "Alfie has dark hair, Lucas has blonde. Their hairs are really fine so you can't tell unless you're with them all the time."

A tiny whine leaves Lucas's mouth as his brown eyes fill with tears.

"Ssh, pookie, don't cry." Anna says, running her hand over the infant's head as she holds Alfie who is pulling on the loose strands of her hair.

I pout as Lucas cries before an idea comes to mind.

Lucas's head is resting on Leo's shoulder as he wails. I make my way to the stereo and put in a CD, hitting track four and smiling as the song starts.

"This was my favorite song when I was younger." I say, looking at Lucas as I start to dance. The words to _Witchdoctor_ putting a glint in Lucas's eyes as he slows his crying. I bop my head along with the music and purposely dance horribly. Lucas frowns slightly when I start doing the running man. He's frowning but he sure isn't crying anymore, "I used to jump around in the living room like a mad person when this song was on."

Lucas now has his chubby fist in his mouth as he watches me dance, the frown gone from his face.

"He likes it." Anna says as I moonwalk to the stereo and do my amazing noodle arm move to turn it off.

And, just like that, we have two happy babies.

"That could have been useful all those nights we had to rock them back to sleep." Leo says as he starts a slow bounce.

"That was incredible." Anna says. I smile.

"I knew I took dance for a reason." I joke while picking up the outfits which I'd put on the front desk, "Let's get started, yeah?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

* * *

"That's perfect." I mumble as I take the last few photos of the cutest Spanish matador and bull I've ever seen.

 **Time check. 14:32 p.m.**

"Okay, we've got about thirty photos here. I'm sure that's enough? Should we move on to the black and white theme?"

"Yeah," Anna says, looking at the small screen sitting next to my camera's tripod at the bottom of the stage. It's connected to my camera and whatever pictures I take will display on the screen, "I love this one."

It's a picture of Lucas holding Alfie's hand as he looks straight into the camera while Alfie smiles slightly at the camera, his eyes looking up at Anna who was behind the camera.

"Yeah, you two have gorgeous kids. They're very photogenic." I say as I make my way to the clothes rack. I'm about to ask if either Leo or Anna can undress the boys but I turn to see both of them one step ahead of me. I put the black onesie down in front of Leo and Anna first before doing the same with the white onesie, "If you want my opinion on who should wear which, go with their hair colors. You said Lucas is blonde so he should wear the black onesie and Alfie should wear the white." I suggest.

Anna playfully hits Leo's arm and he looks at her, shocked.

"I told you." Anna says and looks at me, "Straight men... I mean, really."

* * *

"...and you want half in black and white and the other half in color?" I ask as Leo and Anna sit on the chairs opposite the desk while the boys sleep in their stroller.

"Yes." Anna confirms.

"And three copies of each photo?" I ask, scribbling everything down.

"That's right." Leo says. I nod.

"Okay, you picked out ten of the black and white themed photos so, you want thirty of those and fifteen in black and white?"

Leo confirms with a nod.

"Okay and for the Spanish matador and bull theme you picked out fifteen photos so, you want forty-five of those and—"

"One of each three photos in black and white so, fifteen black and white, the other thirty color." Anna says. I smile and write that down.

"Alrighty. That'll be two hundred and twenty-five dollars." I say. Anna's eyes widen and Leo takes out the money.

"Two twenty-five? For seventy-five photos? That's practically nothing." She says. Leo pays me two hundred and thirty so I give him five dollars change as I shoot a smile in Anna's direction.

"It actually would've been more but, it's New Year's day, so..." I say, putting the money away, "And your boys are the most well behaved babies I've worked with."

"Well, they seem to really like you." Anna says, taking my pen and scribbling something down, "We should go to coffee sometime. I like you, Brittany. And you're an incredible photographer."

"Oh, thank you. I'd love to go to coffee sometime." I reply, looking at the piece of paper.

"The number you have already is Leo's. That's mine." Anna says, standing up after putting my pen down and grabbing her purse.

"Oh, great. Thanks." I say, placing the number on my diary, "The photos will be ready tomorrow by about ten."

"Perfect. My sister will come pick them up. Her name's Santana and she's basically the shorter, female version of me." Leo says with a playful wink, "You shouldn't be confused."

I chuckle.

"Okay, perfect." I say with a nod, now standing at the open door with my cardigan covering my hands, "Make sure you keep those gorgeous little monkeys warm. It's gotten colder since you arrived."

"We will. Even though it's almost impossible to keep that blanket covering Lucas." Leo says, moving the stroller outside. Anna smiles and leans in to peck my cheek.

"Bye, sweetie. You better call me about that coffee." Anna says.

"I definitely will."

"Good." She says, "Thank you for taking all those magical photos, Brittany. We'll definitely be back on their first birthday."

"No problem. Drive safely." I say as they walk to their car.

"We will if I'm driving." Leo teases, opening the back door to start putting the babies in. Anna hits his arm and he chuckles.

"Put your sons in the car, you horrible."

I stand at the door until they've driven away safely. One more appointment today.

 **Time check. 15:45 p.m.**

Fifteen minutes to pack up and set up. Butterfly theme, here we go.

* * *

 **17:30 p.m.** – _Home_

I am so relieved to be home. My last appointment was a nightmare. It was nothing but tantrums. All I wanted to do from beginning to end was come home, have dinner and drink a bowl sized glass of wine.

I put my camera and other stuff on the coffee table after taking off my shoes. I sigh and shrug off my hoodie before walking into the kitchen. I open the fridge and look at what I can make for dinner.

"...a side salad." I mumble, "What'll that be on the side of?"

I open the freezer and look inside.

"Chicken!" I exclaim, taking out the chicken and looking at the expiry date, "Use by May 2012... Well, Brittany, I believe your side salad will be on the side of your stale cheese and crackers."

I toss the chicken into the trash and pick up my cell phone.

"Chinese food it is then."

As soon as I'd finished eating, I made a grocery list and stuck it on my front door so I'll remember it in the morning.

Now, with my large glass of wine, I stand in my dark room hanging up Leo and Anna's photos to let the ink dry. They all look so beautiful. I'm proud of myself.

As soon as all the photos are hanging up I sit in my living room and put my wine on the coffee table.

No liquids are allowed around the comics.

I carefully remove _Cat and Dot_ from its protective sleeve and start to read it.

I'm sad that this is the last comic in the _Cat and Dot_ series. It's such a good series. But the fact that _Cat and Dot_ is done means that there'll be more of the series _Ass Trix and Ogled Dix_ as well as _Wonderland_. Those are hilarious. _Ass Trix and Ogled Dix_ is a mockery comic of _Asterix and Obelix_. It's brilliant.

 _Love is mostly a secret_ is definitely a good way to end off this series. It revealed my suspicions since the very first one was released. Cat and Dot are lesbians.

I knew it.

Now, as I put the comic back in its protective sleeve and slide it into the _Cat and Dot_ category on my shelf, I think about how I'm gonna get _The Queen of Darts_ before the fifteenth. I can't wait that long. I must have it now... not in a sexual way, though.

Seriously, I don't masturbate to comics. I love them but I don't feel that way about them.

* * *

 _2 January 2014 – Thursday_

I'm at work going through the black and white photos of Lucas and Alfie. The color photos are taking a while to set so, I'll have to tell Leo's sister to come back for the second batch at one.

 **Time check. 9:58 a.m.**

My first appointment is at one and Leo's sister is getting here around ten.

 **Time check. 9:59 a.m.**

And the door opens.

I look up as I put the photos in the large yellow envelope and the woman who's just walked in is absolutely stunning.

"Hi," I manage to get out, "You must be Santana?"

She smiles... fuck.

"Yeah. Brittany, right?" she says as she walks up to the desk. I nod.

"Yeah. Hi— I mean, I already said that." I mutter, internally slapping myself. Santana chuckles and I die, "Um, sorry. Your brother told me you looked like the female version of him but you're very pretty."

Brittany!

"I mean, not that your brother's not pretty. He's very handsome but—"

"I understand." She says with a soft chuckle.

"Okay, uh, here are the black and white photos from yesterday. The color photos are still setting so, if—"

"I'll pop back in at one, one-thirty?" she says. I nod.

"That'd be great."

I see her eyes glance at my shirt and back up at me as she takes the envelope.

"You a fan of that comic guy? Tudor something?" she asks.

I'm wearing my _Wonderland_ shirt.

"Uh, yeah. I love his comics. I have all of them. Well, all except one. _The Queen of Darts_. I overslept yesterday and didn't manage to get it but, I'll find a way." I say. Santana nods and smiles.

"Committed. Nice. I'm not such a fan. I do think he's pretty funny, though." She says. I smile.

"I think he's brilliant."

"I got that." She says with a wink, "I'll be back at one-thirty. Thanks for this."

"Oh, no problem." I say as she backs out of the studio. She gives me one last smile, envelope in hand as she closes the door.

Jesus Christ, Leo, a little more of a warning would have been great.

* * *

 _Lunch_ – **12:25 p.m.** – _Natalie's Law Firm_

"...and they were so adorable. Their parents were great too. But, my god, the father's sister is woah-my-god hot." I'm saying as I sip on my coffee while picking at my fries, "I mean, she came to pick up the photos this morning and I was stumbling over my words—"

"Brittany—"

"—I mean, I'm not usually like that but, let me tell you this, whoever gets to screw her is the luckiest bastard in the world." I finish with a nod.

"That's awesome, Bee." Natalie says as she sips her latte.

"What about you? How come you're at work today? I thought you started on the sixth?" I ask.

"I do. But I wanted to get ahead on my cases." She replies.

"Ah. So, how's the baby making coming along? Anything you wanna tell me?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows with an excited smile.

"Nope. No luck. I've already had, like, five negative tests. I've just about given up trying." Nat says sadly. My smile fades and I reach across the table to touch my sister's hand.

"I'm sorry." I say, "I didn't mean to ramble on about babies."

"No, Bee, that's okay. If I'm not meant to have a baby then, I'm not meant to have a baby." Nat says, "Everything happens for a reason."

"I'm really sorry, Nat."

"Don't be. I'm only thirty. There's plenty of time for me to have a baby."

"There's also plenty of time for you to find another husband." I mumble, looking down into my mug.

"Don't start with that crap, Brittany." Nat says, her eyes – a warning sign. But, I don't listen nor do I read the sign. I just jump.

"Tyson is an asshole. And he's unemployed. So, what, now you wanna make a baby with him and have to support all three of you while he sits at home all day probably not even taking care of the baby?" I say, "No! Unacceptable. I'm just saying, Natalie."

"Well don't _just say_." Natalie snaps, "Brittany, my marriage doesn't have anything to do with you."

"You're my sister, Natalie. I want you to be married to a man – not a lazy, cowardly little boy who can't protect or support you." I say firmly. She sighs.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing this crap."

"Then fucking do something about it. Divorce him."

Natalie stands and throws her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll talk to you later, Brittany." She says before walking out of the law firm's cafeteria and in direction of her office.

Jesus, Nat.

* * *

 **13:24 p.m.** – _Work_

After lunch with my horribly stubborn older sister, I went home to grab the color photos. They were all done. Thank god.

Now, as the envelope sits on the front desk, I'm trying to take photos of yesterday's last appointment, Melissa Carmine. Today is her second and last session. She's the most difficult child I've ever taken photos of.

"Oh, god, Melissa. Sweetie, don't make that face." Mrs Carmine says as she stands behind me, "Sorry, Brittany. Would you mind if I took her to the restroom to calm her down?"

"Not at all. Go ahead." I say. Mrs Carmine takes Melissa to the restroom to calm her as I lean against the desk and bury my face in my hands. I'm pretty sure I've been sitting with my face in my hands for six minutes before I feel a brisk cold drift into the studio. I look toward the door and smile.

Santana.

"Hi," I say as I seal the envelope shut and stand up. She smiles and shifts her shoulder bag further onto her shoulder.

"Hey," she says, "You look like you've just been enduring a nightmare."

"You hit the nail right on the head." I say as I give her the envelope. That's when Mrs Carmine and Melissa walk back out of the restroom.

"Sorry again, Brittany. She promises she'll behave." Mrs Carmine says.

Santana smiles. My entire spine gets shivers.

"No problem. I'll be right there." I say before turning back to Santana, "I guess I'll see you around, Santana."

"Yeah," she smiles, "See you around. Enjoy that."

I chuckle as I make my way back to Melissa.

"Okay, princess, let's try this again." I say as the door opens and closes behind Santana.

It's gonna be an awfully long rest of the day.

* * *

 **16:00 p.m.** – _End of Shoot_

Finally Melissa's photos are done being taken and Mrs Carmine has chosen and paid for them. I charged her quite a bit too for the fact that her daughter's tantrums made me postpone my other appointments.

I finish setting up for my – what would have been two-thirty – four-thirty appointment before moving to my desk to take a breather.

I rest my hands in my hair and sigh, letting my eyes drift from my stapler, to my keyboard, to my pens, to my diary, to my—

"Wait, what?" I ask in confusion as something underneath my diary catches my eye. I move my diary out of the way and pull it out.

Holy. Crap.

"No way. How did this—?" that's when I see the pink sticky note on the back of the most amazing thing I've ever held.

 _I didn't want it anyways. Like I said earlier, Nootrac's funny but I'm really not a fan. I'm glad some use may come out of it. See you around, Brittany_ _\- Santana_

In my hands I hold the latest issue of _Wonderland_. And who did I get it from?

Santana Lopez.

And what is she?

She's a saint.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories. I've been going through some things recently and haven't had any motivation whatsoever to write. I've been holding on to this story for a year and a half and will only be updating my other stories as soon as this is done as all the chapters are already written.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue.**

 **AuntySnix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Extraordinary**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Comic books, photos, photos of babies, more comic books, friends, family, Friday night movies and one incredible woman. G!P Santana_

* * *

 **Chapter Two – In the Jungle**

 _3 January 2014 – Friday_

 **7:51 a.m.**

"...yeah, I'm free then." I say as I hold the phone to my ear, pen in hand and diary open in front of me, "Okay, great. I guess I'll see you at ten-thirty. You wanted a daisy theme, yeah?... Alright, great. See you then. Bye."

I put down the phone and finish filling in and appointment with a baby named Daisy for today at ten-thirty. Her mother, Deb, sounds like a sweet woman. A little crazy but sweet nonetheless.

I put down my pen and move from the desk to make my way to double check that all the outfits I need for my eight o'clock are there. It's with this gay couple, Devin and Craig Kyle-Mitchell, and they have five kids; all products of their sperm inside some random woman. They've got four girls and one newborn baby boy. I'm actually really excited because they want a jungle theme. It's a little weird and kinda makes me scared that their kids may be a nightmare but, I'm still excited.

As I leave the desk the door opens and I'm thrilled at who I see walk in.

"Duke, hi." I say, walking toward the young boy who has a sleeping baby in his arms, "I thought you'd never show up."

"Well, I need a job. I just got fired 'cause I had to bring Sara to work with me. My babysitter bailed and my parents want nothing to do with me so, there was no one to look after her considering her biological mother ran out as soon as she was born." Duke rambles, his hand cupping the baby's head as he tries desperately to stay calm.

"Duke, I'm really sorry, sweetie. Here, sit down." I say, pulling out the chair opposite my desk, "Is this Sara?"

"Yeah," he replies. I can see he's been crying and I feel absolutely heart broken, "Sorry I brought her. I can—"

"No, no. That's okay. I take pictures of babies all day; she's not a burden at all." I say, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um, no. Thank you. I'm alright."

"Well, if you want the job, it's yours. I could really use your help around here and you can bring Sara anytime you need to." I say. Relief washes over his face and he smiles.

"Really?" I nod, "Oh, god. Thank you so much, Brittany, you're saving my life here."

"No problem at all. Do you think you'd be okay starting now?" I ask, "My first appointment for the day starts in half an hour and I've gotta photograph five kids. You're okay with helping me getting them dressed, right? I mean, their dad's will definitely help too but, there's five of them..."

"Absolutely," Duke says. I smile. I know he won't give me any trouble, "Is it okay if I quickly run and grab Sara's stroller?"

"Yeah, sure." I say and five seconds later I'm being given a sleeping baby, "Oh! Right. Okay."

"I'll be five minutes." He says and darts out of the studio. I adjust little Sara in my arms and hold her with her head in the crook of my elbow. She's tiny. She doesn't even look a full month yet. I smile and run the tip of my index finger down the bridge of her nose to the tip.

"You are beautiful." I whisper gently so as not to wake her. She shifts and her tiny hand raises and rests next to her perfectly shaped face. I tickle her lower lip with my index finger and she purses her lips causing the tiniest spit bubble to form. I giggle and rest my hand on her tummy. The tips of my fingers reach her chin, "Your daddy's a lucky man to have you as his daughter."

Looking at Sara I wonder what it'll be like to hold Natalie's baby when she finally has it. If she has a baby with Tyson then her baby sure as hell won't be as beautiful as Sara. Even though Natalie's gorgeous there's no way she could do anything to make Tyson's baby pretty.

Duke walks back in with Sara's stroller and pops it into strolling form before I pass Sara back to him. He has a baby bag slung over his shoulder and I take it from him, placing it next to the desk. Duke places Sara in the stroller and makes sure all her blankets are covering her.

"Okay," he starts, placing a blanket over the hood of the stroller to make it more peaceful for his daughter, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

 **8:15 a.m.** – _Jungle_

"Carla! Carla, honey, don't break that. Christa, how many times do I have to ask you not to pull on my jeans while I'm talking, monkey?" Craig, the more feminine gay, say as he frantically tries to get their four year old identical twin girls to co-operate. Duke and I put Sara in the kitchen away from all the noise. Duke is now trying his best to get Carrie, the three year old, to stop taking off her leopard ears while Devin, Craig's partner, runs after Courtney, the two year old, while holding the lion tail attached to her costume.

In my arms I hold Donny, the only boy out of all five kids. His two month old eyes are wide and staring up at me, drool dripping from his lower lip as he shoves his fist into his mouth. He's dressed as a zebra and I could literally die from how adorable he looks.

"Brittany, we're ready over here!" I hear Craig say. I smile and nod, moving to the stage with Donny. I hand him to Craig as Devin comes over to the stage with Courtney and plonks her down on the mat.

"Duke, you doing okay?" I ask when I see Carrie yanking on his curls. His face is contorted in pain and his mouth is wide open.

"Carrie, sweetheart, no. Not nice." Devin says, his deep voice practically bouncing off of Carrie's tiny head. Carrie lets go and moves toward us, leaving Duke to rub his head. I chuckle and step back to look at the scene on the stage.

"Okay, we've got two monkeys, one leopard, one lion and one zebra. So, I think, we'll put our zebra in the middle and on either side of him we'll have the leopard and the lion. And then our monkeys can go behind our zebra in the middle." I instruct, watching Craig move his kids into position. As soon as he's done, I look at the scene and nod, "That looks perfect. Are we happy, dads?"

"Yeah. Looks good." Devin says with a nod and Craig agrees.

"Okay, you animals, whadaya say we take a couple photos?" I say.

"Yeah!" They all cheer.

"Can we take a funny face photo?" One of the twins asks.

"Absolutely." I nod, "Let's start with the smiley ones first though, yeah?"

They all nod, except for Donny.

"Okay, say... how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood."

"Trees!" Courtney yells.

"I don't know what you just said." Carrie says. I chuckle and look at Devin and Craig who are grinning widely.

"Okay. What about... she sells seashells on the sea shore?"

"Brittany, what are you saying?!" the twins yell. I smile and throw them a wink.

"I'm just messing around. Silly Brittany." I say.

"Silly Brittany!" the girls giggle out.

"Okay, say... stinky feet."

"Stinky feet!"

Snap! The photo takes. Beautiful.

"Good, kids. Now say... fluffy cheese."

They laugh.

Snap...

"Gorgeous. Whadaya wanna say now?"

* * *

 **8:45 a.m.** – _Snack Break_

I chuckle again as I lift my mug of coffee to my mouth. The kids did well for fifteen minutes so, I decided it was time for a snack break. The kids are playing with a few toys while Carla and Christa coo over Donny and Sara. Duke is watching them while I speak to Craig and Devin.

"... and that's why you don't eat yellow snow." Devin finishes while I laugh. Craig shakes his head with a smile and a peck to Devin's cheek.

"Oh, I won't." I say. Devin smiles.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, Brittany, how old are you?" Craig asks.

"Not at all. I'm twenty-four. Twenty-five on Feb first." I reply.

"Wow, you're young. Very mature for twenty-four. Most twenty-four year olds wouldn't be able to take ten seconds with our little ones. You're so good with them." Devin states. I smile.

"Thank you. I love kids. Don't get me wrong, I have dealt with a few horribles but, your kids are angels. They're funny too. It's normal for kids of this age to be hyper. If they aren't you've got a problem." I say. Craig chuckles and Devin nods in agreement.

"That's so true," Craig says, "You say you're twenty-five on the first of Feb?" I nod, "I'm twenty-nine on the twenty-third. And this one's thirty-one next Saturday."

"Wow, soon." I say, "What are you two planning on doing?"

"Probably nothing. Thirty's the big one. Thirty-one's pretty boring." Devin says.

"Don't be ridiculous. You have to have a party. You know, I actually have two gay friends – they're a couple – and I think you'd all really get along. We should do something." I suggest, "Craig, you say you're an interior designer? Kurt's a designer too. Not interior – fashion – but, still a designer. And Blaine's an architect."

"Hon, it'd be nice to have a gay couple as friends." Craig says, touching Devin's huge, muscled arm, "We only have straight friends." He says to me.

"Well, I'm bisexual actually." I admit. Craig's eyebrow raises.

"Well, well, well. I would never have thought." He says, smile in place. I chuckle and sip my coffee, "Seriously, sweetie, let's go. It'll be fun."

"Well, sure. Where would we go?" Devin asks.

 **Time check. 8:55 a.m.**

"Duke, five minutes, yeah?" I say to the boy. He nods and I turn back to Devin, "We could go to that gay club just down the street from that bar, _Sex_. It's called _Gay Burlesbian_ I think. I know it's called something cheesy."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. We passed that place on our way to Lima to visit your mother." Craig says.

"Yeah, it's close. Like, a half hour maybe." I say.

"Alright, that sounds fun. Can your parents watch the monsters?" Devin asks Craig who nods, "Perfect."

"Yay! How's eleven sound?" I ask.

"Eleven sounds perfect." Devin says with a smile. I smile back widely and nod.

"You guys are gonna have so much fun. Blaine and Kurt are the best gays ever. You'll love them." I say, putting my mug down on the desk and turning in the direction of the kids, "Okay, you little crazies, let's take some more pictures!"

* * *

 **10:10 a.m.**

"...they'll be all ready next week Wednesday. You can stop by anytime." I say as I hand Devin his change, "Craig, here's my number. Just in case."

"Thanks, sweetie." Craig says, taking the number from me as Courtney squeezes his hand, "Court, that hurts."

"Kay," Courtney says. Devin rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"Bye, you guys. Thanks for doing such an awesome job today. You guys were total rock stars." I say, giving all five of the kids a high five, even little Donny. His head just kind of wobbles and he makes a gurgle noise, "Next Saturday, whatever that club's called, at eleven. Don't forget." I say to Devin. He puts his arm around my shoulders and smiles.

"We won't. We'll see you then. Well, Craig will. I'll see you Wednesday when I pick up the photos."

"Awesome! See you then." I say as the two of them start moving forward so as to get their kids out the door. I smile as Devin stands behind everyone and sways his arms back and forth, "Hey, kids. Let's see who can get out the door and to the car the fastest, huh? Go!"

That worked.

* * *

 **12:00 p.m.** – _Lunch_

"God, that little girl was so cute in that daisy outfit." I say as Duke and I stand outside the studio while I lock up. Sara is in her stroller, wide awake and curiously looking around at her surroundings, "Okay, lunch is an hour. But, my next appointment is only at two so, I want you back here at half past one, yeah?" I say, getting a nod in return, "See you in an hour and a half, kid."

"Alright, Brittany. See you then." Duke says as he unlocks his car and begins to put Sara in her car seat. I climb into Peaches after much struggling to get her open. As soon as I'm in, I sit and wait for Duke to get out of his spot safely before pulling out of my spot and driving in direction of Quinn and her husband's, Sam, house for lunch.

I have absolutely no clue why in God's name they're making me drive all the way to their house instead of meeting me somewhere but, I've learned never to question Quinn. They better give me gas money.

I make a right turn onto Quinn and Sam's complex street and hit about a million cars of traffic.

"Are you kidding me?" I groan in annoyance, "Why on a Friday?"

I rev my accelerator and change gears to pull onto the sidewalk. Now, I've never done this kinda thing before and I don't usually break the laws of the road like this but, I hate traffic.

"Come on, Peaches, you gotta help mommy out now, okay?" I mumble as I slowly move Peaches onto the sidewalk before gently driving along it past all the cars in the traffic jam, "That's it, baby, you're doing so good."

I finally, after ten minutes of driving on the sidewalk, reach Quinn's complex. I turn into it and stop at the front gate, rolling down my window and sighing at all the curses I hear being thrown my way. I subtly give the finger and use it to hit number fifteen.

"Hello?" I hear Sam's voice from the intercom.

"It's Brittany, let me in." I say, watching the gate open a couple seconds later. I roll up my window and drive in, "Good job, Peaches, you did good."

I slowly drive up over the hill in the road and try my best to dodge the ducks that are running through the complex. I turn on the bend and drive straight past all the trees and houses toward the second bend, turning on that and pulling up outside Quinn and Sam's house. The large white gate is open and Quinn is standing in the driveway with her cardigan wrapped securely around her and her eyes closed. I pull up next to her and honk the horn, earning a jump.

"Tired much, princess?" I ask as I climb out of the car and lock it, my shoulder bag slung over my shoulder as I throw my arm around Quinn's shoulders while we walk to the front door, "Morning starshine."

"The earth says, hello."

I chuckle as Quinn opens the front door and we walk inside.

"You twinkle above us." I sing.

"We twinkle below." She sings back. I get greeted by Sam in a huge hug and Quinn is taking my shoulder bag off of my shoulder and slinging it over the shoulder of a chair at the dining room table, "Lunch is ready. Sit."

"Okay, then, Mrs Bossy." I say before I sit at the seat Quinn's put my shoulder bag on while looking at the wedding photo of herself and Sam, "God, you looked so beautiful at your wedding... you looked okay too, Quinn."

Sam chuckles as Quinn puts lunch on the table with a smile. I give her a wink and chuckle.

"So, I hired Duke this morning. Apparently he got fired from that restaurant because he had to bring his daughter, Sara, to work with him. She's gorgeous, by the way. I'm pretty sure she looks nothing like her mother." I say as I grab three mini sandwiches and put them on my plate along with a few potato chips and a pickle, "Quinn, you're so cute with your little snacky lunches. You'd be such a good mom."

"Speaking of..." she starts as I bite into my pickle, "Sam and I have news."

I look back and forth between the couple as they pause for dramatic effect or something stupid. I push Quinn to continue by waving my pickle before taking another bite.

"...I'm pregnant." She says, her eyes lighting up as a smile crosses my face.

"Oh, my god." I say, a light chuckle escaping my lips in the form of a sigh, "Oh, my god, you guys! That's incredible!"

I raise from my chair and move to hug Quinn. I give her a tight squeeze and peck her cheek.

"Congratulations." I whisper before pulling out of the hug, moving to hug Sam, "You're gonna be a daddy!" Sam chuckles and hugs me back, "Wow, you guys. Really – congratulations – that's amazing."

"Thanks Britt." Sam says as we all sit down again.

"So, when did you guys find out?" I ask, picking up my pickle and finishing it off.

"Last year, November, actually." Quinn says, "I wanted to wait for the three month mark."

"Wow... so, you're actually due pretty soon? July?" I ask.

"Yeah, July eighteenth." Sam says, "It's really exciting. I can't wait to be a dad."

"Aw, that's adorable." I say with a smile, "So, you do realize that, before you're due, we're doing a pregnancy photo-shoot, right?"

I take my diary out of my shoulder bag and open it up, paging to June.

"How's June fifteenth? It's a Sunday." I say, pen in hand and eyes focused on Quinn who's got an amused smile on her face.

"Sure, as long as you remind me beforehand." She says, lifting a mini sandwich to her mouth and taking a bite.

"Got it, Friday the thirteenth _remind Quinn about photo-shoot, she has pregnancy brain_." I say as I write it down. Quinn chuckles and I see Sam peck her cheek as I close my diary and turn to put it back in my bag, "Do you think it may be a bad idea to remind you on Friday the thirteenth? I mean, they've made pretty scary movies about that day."

"It's fine, Britt. Isn't your dad having a party for his birthday on the twelfth?"

"Oh, yeah! I can remind you then!"

"There's an idea."

* * *

 **13:00 p.m.** – _Photography Studio_

My fingers tap against the table as I sit at the desk, my chin resting in my hand while I try my best to come up with something to do to pass the time until my next appointment. I spent the entire drive back here freaking out about Quinn's pregnancy and now I have nothing to do. Duke will probably only be back in half an hour and that's when I'll start setting up for my two o'clock.

If only I had something to do or a list to make or a book to rea—I _do_ have a book to read. Well, not a book, more like a comic. I open my shoulder bag and pull out my copy of _The Queen of Darts_. I can't believe Santana just gave it to me. I didn't get a chance to read it yesterday since I had such a long shopping list and after I'd gone shopping - and also gotten whacked on my good arm by some old lady with a cane - I put away all the groceries, ate, took a shower and literally got straight into bed. It's bad enough I have to go shopping again today since it's movie night with Blaine and Kurt. We do movie night at my apartment every first Friday of the year and then every second Friday of every month.

I gently move the protective sleeve off the comic and put it to one side before slowly opening the comic and admiring the first page. Nootrac's illustrations are incredible. The detail put into each cartoon and each facial expression is exciting to look at, especially knowing that he drew it with his own hands. No one drew it for him. He writes and illustrates every single comic by himself. Brilliant.

I turn the page and the dark red of the Red Queen jumps out of the page! Her full, red, heart-shaped lips are open in an angry shout while her eyes are large and wide. The entire first frame is taken up by the Red Queen shouting the words: _'Heroine! Get me Molly!'_ I chuckle and turn the page, very quickly getting stuck in.

By the time I'm on page four, my laugh is coming out silent with a slight wheeze as tears fill up in my eyes. With a glance at my phone for a quick time check, I turn the page.

 **13:11 p.m.**

With a laugh at the picture on page five of the Red Queen smoking a dart, I hold my stomach. The dart's meant to be a joint which I find hilarious.

This is what I love about Nootrac's work. He's so straightforward about everything in his adult comics. Obviously the comics aimed more toward the younger age groups are a bit more fluffed up but he does it in a way that an adult would catch on.

At the bottom of page five - in the last frame - in very small print are the words _'And then I got high, and then I got high, and then I got high...'_ coming from the Red Queen's maid, Molly. I chuckle and continue reading.

 **13:21...**

 **13:23...**

 **13:24...**

 **13:28...**

I'm half on the floor with laughter and it's safe to say I'm crying when Duke walks in pushing a sleeping Sara in her stroller. I smile at him as I wipe my eyes and close the comic, finally done. I put it back in its protective sleeve with a few giggles and one silent, wheezing laugh before putting it in my bag.

"You okay?" Duke asks as he parks the stroller against the wall.

"Yeah," I chuckle out, "Nootrac's brilliant."

Duke nods in agreement and I lean against the desk after standing in order to get out all my giggles.

"Your two o'clock wants a love theme, right? With red and hearts and stuff?" Duke asks, causing me to laugh more. I manage a nod and he chuckles, "I'll get on that."

"Thanks, Duke." I chuckle out, moving to Sara's stroller and moving it with me to put it by the stage as I set up my camera.

I begin setting up my camera as well as straightening out the protective mat. Duke walks out of the storeroom with a large heart pillow covering his face and I laugh.

"I have no idea how we're gonna get through this shoot."

* * *

 **18:13 p.m.** – _Grocery Store_

I lean against my cart as I walk down the aisles, pulling things off the shelves as I walk. So far, in my cart, I've got two boxes of Lucky Charms, four boxes of chocolate chip cookies, two packets of twizzlers, microwave popcorn and three bottles of red wine... what else?

Potato chips!

I grab four packets of potato chips off the shelf and put them in the cart. I've got everything plus the movie, _Sense and Sensibility_. This week it was Kurt's choice.

I make my way to pay and take out my card. I stand in line and find myself staring at the ass of the woman in front of me. It's nice... firm. I kinda wanna bite—

"Brittany?" I hear the woman say and my eyes widen as I meet hers, "Hey."

"Hi, Santana." I say back with a smile and a dry mouth, "I'm actually pretty glad I ran into you. I wanted to thank you. For the comic. That was really sweet and the comic was hilarious."

She smiles.

"No problem," she says, peering into my cart, "You having some sort of party?"

"Oh! No. Movie night. I was put in charge of getting snacks." I say, glancing at her hand which is holding her car keys as well as a box of Magnum condoms, "You having some sort of... sex?"

Her eyebrows furrow before she realizes what I'm talking about.

"Oh! Christ, this is awkward." She says, "No, they're not mine... I mean, they're mine but, I'm not gonna use them." I frown, "I mean, I _am_ gonna use them. Just not right now. It's not urgent that I buy them now, I'm not gonna have sex now. They're for in case."

"Okay," I say with a chuckle, "So, the guy you're planning on having sex with can't bring his own condoms?"

She smiles and scratches the back of her neck... Oh.

"Oh, wow, so you're...?" she nods, "Hey, that's pretty cool. I've got a friend that has one too. She's sweet. But her and I hardly ever talk anymore... she moved to London."

"That's great for her."

"Isn't it pretty rare for a girl to have one?" I ask as the line starts to slowly move.

"Well, kind of. It depends on the father's family. My dad's aunt has one too so, that's why I have one." Santana says, "It kinda skips a generation."

"I didn't know that." I say, tilting my head to the side, "I heard that girls that have one are usually left handed."

"That's bull crap. I mean, I _am_ left handed but, that's a coincidence."

"Oh," I say, "It's true that they're really creative, though, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not creative in an artistic kind of way but, I do play guitar and I enjoy singing." Santana says as we walk down the aisle a little more. I watch as she tucks her hand in her pocket and averts her eyes from where they'd been on my breasts, "I got a look at those photos you took of my nephews, Lucas and Alfie."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they're really good. I love the action shots." She says, "You're a good photographer."

"Thanks, Santana." I say as I stare down into my cart. I hear a soft chuckle leave her lips and I look up at her to see her soft eyes on me.

"We should maybe go to coffee sometime." She states as the person in front of her walks over to a cashier to pay. Santana digs in her back pocket and pulls out a pencil and a five dollar bill, scribbling something down on it and handing it to me, "Text me your number or call me."

"Okay," I say and before I can say _thank you_ she's walking over to a cashier, putting the box of condoms down and taking out some cash from her pocket as well as putting her pencil back. She hands the cash over, mumbles something, picks up the condoms and looks back at me with a soft grin before walking out of the store.

I push my cart over to a cashier's counter and begin to unload my junk food and wine as I stare down at the five dollar bill in my hand.

I just got that hot girl's number. And if I do call her and things work out, I'll have the whole package. Boobs, firm ass and dick.

This is a good day. A good day for Brittany.

* * *

 **18:23 p.m.** – _Home_

Plonking all my groceries down on the counter, I groan. I know I have to call my mom. I didn't call her on New Year's and haven't spoken to her at all this year. I really hate having to call my mom. I love her and all but every time I call she asks about my dad and, quite frankly, I don't give two fucks about my dad.

I dial my mom's number and hit call, resting my phone between my ear and shoulder, listening to the boring ringing before her chirpy voice interrupts it.

" _Britt!"_

"Denise!" I mock as I unpack all the junk I bought. She laughs and I roll my eyes, "Hey, mom."

" _Your sister's called me already. Why is your call so late?"_ she asks and I can picture her standing in the kitchen, her hand on her hip as her other hand holds the phone.

"Work, ma. I'm swamped with appointments. I don't have time to call my mommy." I say, folding the first brown paper bag and tucking it in the first drawer of my counter. I move the potato chips to one side as I begin to unpack the second bag.

" _Oh, alright. I suppose I'll forgive you."_ She says and I can't help but chuckle a little, _"So, how's work?"_

"I'm pretty sure I just told you. I'm swamped with appointments. Most of them have gone well but, there've been a few nightmares." I say, putting the twizzlers and popcorn to one side before folding the bag and starting the last one, "Surely you've already gone back?"

" _Yeah, I'm still taking care of Mr Patricks. He's getting older now. I have a horrible feeling that he won't last long."_ She says as I open the cupboard above my head and put in the lucky charms, _"He says hello, though. At least he still remembers you and Natalie."_

"Aw, well tell him I say hello back." I say, putting two boxes of cookies in the cupboard and the other two on the counter, "So, guess what?"

" _What?"_

"Quinn's pregnant." I tell my mom, putting two bottles of wine on my wine rack and the other on the counter. I close the cupboard after putting three packets of the potato chips in it, leaving one out, "She and Sam told me today."

" _Oh, sweetie! That's wonderful! Tell her I say congratulations."_ My mom says as I move to the other side of the kitchen to get three wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"I will. So, speaking of babies – kind of – I was at Nat's firm yesterday for lunch and the subject of how herself and Tyson are trying for a baby came up and she said she's just about given up." I say, putting the glasses next to the wine before bending down and grabbing four large bowls out of that cupboard, "I just thought that you could maybe talk to her about it. I mean, even though she's planning on having a baby with Tyson, I think she's being silly, you know?"

My mom chuckles and I hold the phone with my hand, resting my free hand on the counter as I look at the empty, unfolded brown paper bag.

" _I know, Bee but, it's her decision if she wants to stop trying for a while. She's thirty-one on Sunday so, she's a big girl."_ My mom says. I sigh.

"I know, ma, Just talk to her, would you? We got into an argument." I say, "Don't ask. It was about Tyson."

" _Why are you two fighting about Tyson again?"_ My mom asks and I roll my eyes.

"Ma, I just said don't ask."

" _Alright then. I'll try and talk to her. You're coming to lunch on Sunday for her birthday, yes?"_

"Yes, mom. I'm coming to lunch on Sunday." I say with a roll of the eyes as I begin to fold the last paper bag, "I'm having movie night with Blaine and Kurt in like fifteen minutes so, I'm gonna hang up before you ask me about dad. Talk to Nat. See you on Sunday, bye, love you."

" _Love you t—"_

I hang up and place the folded paper bag in the drawer before dialing another number.

Pizza is a must on movie night.

* * *

 **21:05 p.m.** – _Movie Night_

The four large bowls of snacks are on the coffee table along with two boxes of pizza. Both already half empty as the movie plays in front of us. All three of us have a glass of red wine in our hands and tears in our eyes.

"Kate Winslet really is stunning." Kurt whispers.

"So is Emma Thompson." Blaine mumbles.

"I love Professor Snape." I say before taking a sip of my wine. Blaine chuckles and I can see Kurt shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

I smile.

It's toward the end of the movie and all I can think about is telling Blaine and Kurt all about Santana. I bite my lower lip and lean forward, grab the bowl of popcorn, and lean back again. This is where the movie ends.

We watch as the credits slowly move up the screen to the music. It's almost as if they're doing a little word dance. We watch the credits for two minutes before I hit the power button and the TV turns off.

"That was beautiful." Kurt says. I nod and put a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

It only takes ten seconds before—

"Has Quinn told you yet?" Kurt asks excitedly. I chuckle and nod as I chew.

"She told me at lunch this afternoon." I say, swallowing the popcorn, "Isn't it so great? I'm so excited for her."

"Me too. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I just wanna dress it up." Blaine says.

"And I'll design its clothes." Kurt says, shooting his hand into the air excitedly.

"So, apart from Quinn being a mommy in six months, I have to fill you two gays in on what's been happening since the 1st." I say, putting the popcorn in Blaine's lap and filling up our wine glasses, "Yesterday, one of my client's photos were ready from the day before and he told me his sister would pick them up, right?"

"Right." Blaine says, listening intently.

"Gotcha."

"So, when she came in to pick up the photos, I thought she was stunning – Mexican."

"Oh, no doubt she's stunning if she's Mexican." Blaine says and Kurt nods.

"Mmhm, and get this; her name's _Santana_."

"Oh! With a name like that her parents were setting her up to be a goddess." Blaine says excitedly.

"Sexy, huh?" I say.

"Sexy. Very sexy." Kurt agrees.

"So, anyways, she arrives and I gave her the first batch of photos - the black and white ones – and asked her to come back after lunch to pick up the color photos. She agreed." I say, watching my two best gays sip on their wine, "I forgot to mention that when she was at the studio the first time she noticed I was wearing my _Wonderland_ t-shirt. I mentioned I didn't have the latest copy, blah, blah, blah, she left. At half one she came back but I was busy with this horrible little brat so, I gave her the photos and went back to work. Now, listen to this."

"All ears." Blaine says.

"After my appointments were done I sat at my desk and you won't believe what I saw," I say. Kurt's eating the popcorn, eyes wide as he and Blaine listen, intrigued, "The latest copy of _Wonderland_ hiding under my diary with a sticky note on it from Santana."

"Wow."

"What a saint! It's like she knows you." Blaine says.

"Right?" I agree, "So, today I read it. Hilarious, by the way."

"Oh, isn't it just?" Blaine nods.

"It is," I agree, "And when I was at the store buying all this crap, I bumped into her. We talked a little; she has a penis."

"Oh, Jesus." Kurt mumbles.

"Yeah, she was buying condoms. Magnum, extra-large." I tell them, "And, yeah, they were for her."

"Love her already." Kurt states before taking a huge gulp of wine.

"Anywho, she gave me her number after suggesting we go to coffee sometime." I say, watching Kurt and Blaine's eyes light up, "That's not all – she gave me her number on a five dollar bill."

"Man," Blaine says, "That's smooth. In a way it's kind of horrible, though, because it's like she's telling you to ask her out."

"' _Text me your number or call me'_ she said." I tell them, "How hot is that?"

"Okay, she's a winner in my books." Kurt says.

"Yeah, I say call her."

"Oh, I will once I work up some goddamn courage." I say, "She's so hot."

"Aw, yay, Bee." Kurt says as I sip my wine, "You haven't had a crush on anyone since Artie. And boy was that a train wreck."

"I know," I say, "I mean, nothing's happened yet but, if things do work out and we do end up going on a date, I think it'll be good. I do get that everyone's amazing in the beginning but, it's just the way she did it. She wrote her number down on a goddamn five dollar bill with a broken pencil from her back pocket."

"Yeah, she sounds legit. Artie wasn't anything like that; he tried too hard." Blaine says, "And it was noticeable that he was pushing the sweetness."

"I remember," I say, slowly sipping my wine as I take out the five dollar bill, "This is her number."

Kurt takes it from me and himself and Blaine take a look at it.

"She has nice handwriting." Kurt says as he hands the bill back to me. I nod and put it on the table next to the couch.

"So, I should call her?"

"You should definitely call her." Blaine confirms, "You haven't had sex in a while. You deserve to have an extra-large every once in a while, I reckon."

I laugh.

"Okay, I might give her a call tomorrow." I say, "Now, I met this awesomely fabulous gay couple today; Devin and Craig Kyle-Mitchell. They're married and have five kids – four girls and a boy."

"Jesus, big family." Blaine comments.

"Yeah, they're angels, though." I say, "So, next week Saturday is Devin's thirty-first and I made plans for all five of us to go to that gay burlesque club down the street from _Sex_. Maybe six of us; I might ask Nat to come."

"Yay, what time?" Kurt asks excitedly. I smile.

"Eleven. You'll love them. Devin is absolutely yummy. Huge muscles, nice smile and he's a builder." I say, "Craig's gorgeous too. He's smaller than Devin but fit as a fiddle and has gorgeous sea-blue eyes. He's an interior designer."

"Oh, wow. It's like they're our soulcouple." Blaine says as he lifts his glass to his mouth. I chuckle.

"So, Devin's birthday is a go?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Kurt says.

"No more wine for you, sweetie."

* * *

 **23:13 p.m.** – _Bath Time_

The bubbles in that tub look so good as I stand half naked in the middle of the bathroom, goosebumps crawling up my arms. I keep thinking I have something else to do before I bath.

What, in god's name, is it?

Shit, did I let Kurt and Blaine out?

I race to the living room and sigh.

"I'm so drunk."

I completely forgot that I let them out.

I walk – well, stumble – to my bedroom and hiccup as I look at my bed. My shoulder bag is lying open on it with my diary and the latest issue of _Wonderland_ falling out. I si— _hiccup!_

That's it! I gotta put my comic on the shelf! I grab the comic and move to my shelf, my brain slightly fuzzy from the amount of wine we all drank tonight. We got through all three bottles as well as half a bottle of white I got for Christmas.

I slide the comic into the _Wonderland_ category and hiccup again as I stumble backward slightly before making my way back to the bathroom.

Thank goodness it's Friday. Judging by how drunk I am, I'll have a hangover tomorrow.

I remove my bra and thong, throwing them in the hamper before lifting my foot and stepping down.

Why's the water so cold?... oh, that's the tile.

I move forward and rest my hand on the wall for support as I lift my foot again and take a giant step forward as if I was Neil Armstrong walking on the moon.

"Yeah," I moan as I feel the hot water surround my foot. I have no problem getting in all the way and I'm sitting down pretty soon. If I were sober this would be giving me some serious burns.

I lift my foot and rest it on the side of the tub while my eyes flutter shut.

This is the best part of winter; bathing. There's nothing like bathing in winter – the snow falling outside and some hitting the window as you lie in a piping hot bath and relax...

Maybe I should get that cat I've been wanting... or maybe Santana will get me that too.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. As I said before, as soon as this story is finished I'll update my other stories. I'm taking my time with this story and updates will happen when I feel they should, yeah? I hope that sits well with everyone.**

 **AuntySnix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extraordinary**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Comic books, photos, photos of babies, more comic books, friends, family, Friday night movies and one incredible woman. G!P Santana_

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Coffee**

 _8 January 2014 – Wednesday_

"Duke, just make sure all the photos in the envelope marked _one_ are black and white, yeah?" I say as I seal envelope _three_ with half the color photos, "If one of them is color then it's not supposed to be there."

"Yeah, they're all black and white." Duke says.

"Okay, great. Could you seal the envelope?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to seal _two_ as well?"

"Yeah, please." I say, putting envelope _three_ to one side and scribbling the word _'envelopes'_ down on a scrap piece of paper, "When you're done with that would you mind setting up for our first appointment? You know the theme, yeah?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Duke says, passing me envelope _one_ and _two_ as Sara, sitting strapped to his chest in one of those kangaroo pouch things, stares at her hand while kicking her legs. I smile and my thoughts drift to my sister. Sunday was her thirty-first and she was being such a sour puss to me. I got ignored the entire lunch. It's not like I really cared at the time but, it kinda hurts. I get that she's pissed at me for talking about Tyson the way I did but, it's not like she doesn't see it too. She lives with the guy for god's sakes.

I put the three envelopes to the side and pick up the scrap piece of paper I was previously writing on. I jot down a few things I know we need here.

"Duke, do we need anything other than envelopes, color paints, coloring pens and paper?" I ask, scratching the side of my head with the end of my pen.

"Yeah," he says, "You asked me to remind you that you need photo paper."

"Thanks, Duke." I say with a smile. He's such a help – honestly. I don't even remember asking him to remind me about photo paper.

I finish writing the list and put it to one side as the door opens. I look up and give the person walking in a smile.

"Devin, hi." I say as I stand up. He gives me a charming smile as he closes the door behind him. He throws the loose arm of his blue scarf over his shoulder and opens his arms for a hug. I smile and welcome his hug. He pecks my cheek as we pull away from each other.

"Hi, Brittany. You look stunning. How are you?" He says, his deep voice causing a slight echo in the studio.

"I'm doing good. The day's only just started so, we'll see." I say as he sits down along with me, "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'll be honest, I'm exhausted. Donny's been really restless lately." He says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Babies do get like that, though." I say sympathetically. He nods, "So, I did text Craig but I'll just tell you too. Saturday night – at eleven – we're going to that club. Kurt and Blaine are up for it."

Devin smiles.

"Craig told me amongst much excitement." He says. I chuckle at the thought, "The kids are going to Craig's parents place that night so, we can party until as late as we want."

"That's great. I can't wait." I say as I put the three large envelopes containing their photos in a smallish plastic bag. I stand and hand it to Devin as my first appointment walks through the door, "Hey, munchkin. Why don't you and mommy go to my friend, Duke, over there and get you dressed and I'll be with you in a second, cool?"

The young girl nods shyly and takes her chuckling mother over to Duke.

Devin stands and I give him a smile.

"Bye, sweetie. See you this Saturday. Try get some sleep. Maybe play soft music for Donny. It may get him to calm a little." I suggest with another hug. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket as we pull out of the hug.

"I will, definitely. I'll try anything." Devin says, opening the door, "Thanks for the photos, Brittany. See you Saturday."

"Bye-bye." I say as he leaves. I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and read the message.

 **From:** _ **Natalie**_

 _ **Come over after work? I really wanna talk.**_

I sigh and type out a reply.

 **To:** _ **Natalie**_

 _ **Okay. I only finish at 19:15. See you then.**_

"Okay, gorgeous. Let's get started, huh?"

* * *

 _Lunch_ – **14:13 p.m.**

My next appointment is only at 15:50 so, I've got quite a bit of time to get the shopping done as well as maybe grab a cup of coffee.

I climb into Peaches and pull out of my spot onto the road. I drive five minutes to my favorite ever store to get the stuff on my list.

As soon as I've got everything I need I drive to a coffee place I know. It's called _Moonmoney_. Hardly anyone knows about it but it's got the best coffee I've ever tasted. It's pretty homey too. It even has a fireplace.

I park outside _Moonmoney_ and get out of Peaches, locking her and making my way inside. The warmth of the coffee house embraces me as the door shuts behind me. The coffee house is pretty empty apart from the old man, Davey, who's always here sitting in exactly the same place. I give him a wave and he reciprocates with a smile. The fire crackles and I make my way over to the counter.

"Hey, Britt." The girl behind the counter says. I smile.

"What's up, Autumn. How've you been?" I ask. She nods.

"Good, you know. Same as always." She answers, "What can I get you?"

"Uh... caramel latte. Tall." I reply, "So, can you believe your sister's pregnant?"

"I know. It's awesome. She told me on Saturday. She seems so happy." Autumn says.

Autumn Fabray, Quinn's sixteen year old baby sister. God, she's stunning. She's the splitting image of Quinn. The only difference really is their eyes. Quinn's are hazel and Autumn's are green.

"Yeah, it's so great." I say as Autumn prepares my drink. I dig a few dollar bills out of my purse and count them before placing them on the counter.

"The girl that just walked in is pretty cute." Autumn says. I snort – amused. She's so sweet. Even though she's straight she still points out hot girls just because she knows I'm not looking to date a guy right now, "Seriously, Britt. Look."

I turn my head and my eyes widen. Shit! It's Santana. She's chatting to Davey. I snap my head back and take my latte from Autumn.

"Uh... um, thanks." I say as I begin to panic a little. Autumn looks at me like I'm crazy and I lean over the counter to peck her cheek, "Keep the change, gorgeous."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Bee." She says, confused. I grab my latte off the counter and carefully make my way to the small booth I always sit in,

This may seem strange but, I'm gonna explain. On Saturday I didn't call Santana because I couldn't find the five dollar bill she'd written her number on. Then, on Sunday, I found it and promised myself I'd call her but, then I was a complete idiot and—

"So, how come you haven't called me yet? Did the condoms really repulse you that much?"

I look up from behind my purse and see her sitting opposite me, a cup of coffee in hand and her head tilted to the side.

"No! No, of course not. Nothing repulsed me at all." I say, "I accidentally gave the five dollar bill with your number on it to my mom to pay for lunch and it's not like I could call you to get your number so... I'm sorry."

She chuckles. Phew.

"That's okay. Can I at least have your number?" she asks with an amused smile. I smile and give her a nod.

"Sure. Absolutely." I say. I'm about to scribble my number down when she slides her cell phone across the table toward me, "Right. Yeah." I take hers and take mine out, handing it to her.

The both of us silently exchange numbers before giving the other's phone back. She looks at the number and smiles.

"Do you mind if I quickly make a call?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Not at all."

A few seconds later the name _'Santana'_ flashes on the screen of my phone and I chuckle, picking it up and answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Brittany. It's Santana. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a phoney number."

"I don't mind at all." I say, looking at her. A smile crawls its way onto her face and I can't help but bite my lip. That smile. We both hang up at the same time before staring at each other silently.

She has such a stunning face. Her dark eyes are so incredibly mysterious. Almost like she's hard to figure out. Her nose is pretty cute too. Smallish and fits her face perfectly. It's not until she smiles again that I realize how long I've been looking at her beautiful bee stung lips.

"Hi," she says softly. I swallow and take a sip of my coffee.

"Hi," I say back, "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good."

"How's work been?" she asks before taking a sip of coffee.

"It's been good." I say. Man, I'm nervous, "What about you? What do you do?"

"Well, nothing much actually. I'm an assistant at my brother's newspaper. He owns the _Columbus Craze_." She says, "Leo. You know Leo."

I nod.

"Huh. That's pretty cool. That's actually the only newspaper I bother reading." I say. Santana chuckles.

"Me too, actually." She says, "But, being an assistant for my brother the rest of my life is not my dream."

"So, what is your dream?" I ask.

"To be honest, I have no idea." She says, "But I'm twenty-six years old, you know. I'm young. I have plenty of time to find my dream."

"Twenty-six? Are you turning twenty-seven or have you already turned twenty-six this year?" I ask. She smiles.

"I'm twenty-seven in March. What about you?"

"Twenty-five on Feb first." I answer, "You know, I'll fill you in on something. I've never had a crush on someone older than me."

As soon as I said it I felt my cheeks go red.

"You have a crush on me?" she asks as she leans back, hands wrapped around her cup of coffee.

 **Time check. 15:10 p.m.**

"Well... see, I—"

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never felt this way about someone younger than me, so..."

I smile and let out a soft sigh of relief. I take a sip of my coffee and smile gently at her.

"It does make me feel better, thanks."

We keep talking and I completely lose track of time. We just talk and talk and talk until we've each had two more cups of coffee. Her laugh gives me tingles everywhere.

It's 15:41 p.m. when we finally decide to leave. She walks me to my car and turns me around as soon as we get to it. I look at her and gulp nervously. She brushes a strand of hair from my face before leaning in and gently pecking my cheek. She moves away after a few seconds and smiles at me.

"I'll call you, Brittany. Drive safely. Have a good week, yeah?" All I can do is nod and squeak out a _'you too'_ before she's leaving in her black SUV. I climb into Peaches and rest my head on the head rest. My cheek's tingling and it's like I can still feel her soft, warm lips pressed against it.

It's safe to say that that was the first and only kiss to my cheek that's literally rendered me speechless.

My phone buzzes in my purse and I take it out, reading the text with a smile.

 **From:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **You've got soft cheeks. Are your lips that soft?**_

I smile and reply.

 **To:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **You'll just have to wait and see.**_

* * *

 _Natalie's Place_ – **19:39 p.m.**

I'm sitting on the couch opposite my sister, my hands heating up from the warm mug of coffee resting in them. Nat's eyes are on the steam drifting from her mug. I slowly lift my mug to my mouth and take a sip, swallowing and feeling my nerves and irritation ease as the hot, rich liquid smooth's its way down my throat.

I look at Nat and she's chewing her lower lip. She wants to say something. She always does this when she wants to say something that may hurt someone's feelings.

I sigh.

"Just say it, Natalie. Tell me how out of line I was."

Her eyes snap up to me and she inhales deeply.

"You had no right to talk about my husband that way, Bee." She says. I nod.

"I know. It wasn't my place and I'm sorry. Won't happen again." I say. She licks her lips and adjusts herself on the couch, moving her legs out from underneath her.

"Okay. Apology accepted." She says, standing up, "I'll be right back. I have something for you."

She puts her mug on the coffee table and moves the hem of her shirt down over her hips before disappearing down the hallway.

I take another sip of my coffee and swallow it slowly as my eyes catch something that's sitting on the coffee table. I frown and lean forward, moving the remote control off of the piece of paper and pick it up. I know I'm being nosey but, there's a photo of the cutest kitten I've ever seen on it.

The piece of paper states that this kitten, nameless, has had all injections needed as well as being successfully neutered. I frown even harder and I continue reading as I hear Nat come back into the living room.

"I didn't know you got a cat." I say as she sits next to me.

"Actually, you did." She says followed by a tiny meow. I tear my eyes from the paper and look at the kitten in my sister's arms, "A colleague of mine has a cat and the cat had kittens. I know you wanted a kitten so when he told me all the kittens were thirteen weeks and had been to the vet, I said I'd take one. I did try and get a girl but, they were all boys. And apparently this one likes cuddles."

I coo as Nat hands me _my_ kitten. I hold him and kiss his tiny little head.

"God, he's so gorgeous," I say, "And so soft."

"Yeah, I had to give him a bath to de-flee him. Oh! He loves the water." Nat says as the kitten crawls up onto my shoulder and settles himself there with his claws hooked into my jacket, "It's pretty strange but, he had _all_ the fun when I bathed him. He was running around the tub like a mad thing."

"Aw, cuteness! Thank you so much, Nat. I love him so much. He's so perfect." I say, kissing my sister's cheek as I hug her, careful not to hurt the kitten.

"You're welcome, Bee." She says, lifting up the bag by her feet that I hadn't even noticed was there, "Now, in here are all the things you need for him. There's cat toys, kitten food, food bowl, a water bowl, a cat bed, a litter box, that sand stuff, and baby shampoo."

I frown at the last one and Nat smiles.

"That's what you use to wash him." Nat says, "For now. When he's older he cleans himself."

"Oh," I breathe out in realization as the kitten moves off my shoulder and settles in my lap. I pick up my coffee and lean back, running my fingers over his fur, "Wow, Nat, you got me a cat even though you were mad at me. What a gem you are."

Natalie rolls her eyes and smiles as she lifts her mug to her mouth and leans back, propping her feet up on the table.

"So," she starts, "Mom spoke to me. She said that a little birdy told her to do it but, I have a sneaking suspicion it was a little bee."

I roll my eyes.

"Damn that Denise."

"Listen," Nat says after a chuckle, "I understand where you're coming from, Bee but, at the same time, I am old enough to know what's right for me."

"Yeah, I know."

"I have taken your opinion into account, though." She says as I stroke my kitten, "Which is why I've decided that I want to keep trying." I smile, "I do want a baby and giving up isn't going to get me any closer to having one, so..."

"Nat, that's so great." I say genuinely. Even though my future niece or nephew will be fathered by Tyson, at least my sister will be happy, "Really, I'm glad you stopped being a pussy."

Nat laughs and playfully slaps me.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you hear that Quinn's pregnant?"

"Yeah, I did. It's all over Facebook." Nat says with a sigh, "Lucky bitch."

"Nat!" I scold with a chuckle.

"I'm kidding. It's great news. I'm really happy for her."

"Yeah, it was really unexpected, though." I say, taking the last sip of my coffee.

"Mmm... I was really surprised." Nat says, watching my fingers tickle my kitten's back, "So, what are you gonna call him?"

I frown in thought and look down at my kitten. He likes the tub... Tubbs? Lord Tubbs? _Lord_ cause he looks like royalty. But if it's gonna be _Lord_ then it has to be a name with an _ington_ at the end.

"Lord Tubbington." I say. And now it's official. My kitty's name is Lord Tubbington.

Natalie laughs and nods.

"Alright, sounds good,"

"Yeah. He'll be Lord Tubbington of Bathridge Shire." I say. Nat chuckles.

"Or Lord Tubbington of Bathridge _shower_. 'Cause shower kinda sounds like shire."

I smile.

"Nat, you're a genius."

* * *

 _Home_ – **22:16 p.m.**

I just put Lord Tubbington to bed. He fell asleep on my lap after we had dinner. Obviously I had human food and he had kitten food. If we had had the same thing, one of us would've gotten sick. I'm in the bathroom hoisting my shirt over my head as the shower runs, emitting steam onto the mirror and window, fogging them up.

I lean forward, now naked, and run the palm of my hand over the mirror, removing the fog. I still have my Christmas weight. It's not much but my abs are slowly disappearing. I guess I need to start jogging again. I hate jogging in winter but, if this maybe-thing with Santana turns into something serious or even sexual then I wanna look good.

Just as I'm about to get into the shower, almost serendipitously, my phone lights up on the sink with a text. I pick it up and wipe off the fog before going into the text and letting a smile overtake my face. It's from Santana.

 **From:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **Don't get too excited. I'm not texting to ask you out. I don't do it that way. Get excited when I call**_ _ **I know it's late but I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed coffee earlier today. You're funny; I like that.**_

I bite my lip and sit on the edge of the bath tub, typing out a reply.

 **To:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **Don't worry about texting late. I'm usually up quite late. I really enjoyed coffee earlier today too. I like your laugh ;)**_

I click send, place my phone on the edge of the tub and stand, moving to the shower and opening the door. That's when my phone buzzes again. I close the shower door and take my seat on the edge of the tub again, opening the text.

 **From:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **I think it's time I said goodnight, Brittany. Thank you so much for making my day. Goodnight, sleep well**_

"D'aw! I made her day." I say to myself as I type out a reply.

 **To:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **It was only a pleasure! Have an amazing sleep and dream of unicorns. Goodnight, Santana. I look forward to your call.**_

I place my phone on the edge of the tub again after clicking send with a giddy smile taking over my face.

I climb into the shower with butterflies swarming and fluttering around in my tummy. Man, it's been a long time since I felt like this. In fact, I don't remember ever feeling like this within a week of knowing someone.

The hot water runs down my body and over my head. I run my hands over my hair, wetting it all the way. My eyes close and thoughts of earlier today drift into my head. Santana's eyes, her laugh, her goddamn smile, the way she tilts her head to the side when I start rambling.

Her smile, her lips, her smile.

Now I can't help but think of how her tongue darted out of her mouth and slowly licked the cream off her lower lip.

I don't even notice that my hand's between my legs, my fingers rubbing slow circles around my clit. I open my eyes and jerk my hand away, grabbing the shampoo off the small corner shelf in the shower.

What I almost did is so wrong, right? I mean, I've only known this woman for a week and I'm already aroused at the thought of her.

I squeeze some shampoo into the palm of my hand and put the bottle back on the shelf. I begin to wash my hair, massaging the shampoo into it as my fingers lightly rub my head.

I watch as the soap drifts over my shoulders, down my front, down my legs and around my feet, down the drain.

I suppose if being turned on by the thought of Santana feels good then... it can't be wrong to make myself feel even better, right?

I slowly move my hand back down my front and settle it between my legs. I start a slow rhythm of circles around my clit and let out a soft breath as my eyes close and my teeth grip my lower lip. My fingers move down and I let the tip of my index finger dip into my entrance as if it were a toe dipping into a cold pool. I let my finger dare another feel and dip it in again, further this time. I move it around slowly and start a slow pump, in and out as my other hand rubs my clit.

"God," I breathe out, pushing my finger all the way in, letting my mouth fall open, "...yeah."

It's not long until my fingers are frantic and I'm slipping another inside. My arousal is coating my middle and index fingers while my soft moans fill the bathroom.

My walls begin to clench around my fingers and I push through, pumping in and out as fast as I can, feeling my orgasm hit me hard and strong causing my legs to shake and my hand to shoot to the wall for support.

Something that good definitely can't be wrong.

* * *

I'm lying in bed, my eyes on the small kitten sleeping in his kitty bed. I feel my eyes close slowly and the last thing I remember before sleep takes me is seeing Santana's smile.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It's all very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update when I can.**

 **AuntySnix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Extraordinary**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Comic books, photos, photos of babies, more comic books, friends, family, Friday night movies and one incredible woman. G!P Santana_

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Comic Talk**

 _10 January 2014 – Friday_

The image of Meryl Streep lying on a roof in overalls is paused and displayed on the television screen. Tonight wasn't supposed to be movie night but it's urgent as today the date for the next Nootrac comic was released and I needed my comic buddy, Blaine, to talk about comics with.

Right now, Blaine and I are arguing over the best Nootrac comic in the _Wonderland_ series while Kurt flips through a Vogue in boredom.

"No! No, no, no!" I protest with a groan, " _'Mad as a Hatter'_ is not the best issue in that series, Blaine. I mean, yeah it's good but, there's no way it beats _'Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Fucked'_. That issue blows _'Mad as a Hatter'_ out of the water."

"…I forgot about that issue." Blaine says with an agreeing nod,"Totally agree. But _'A Gladiator My Ass'_ is by far the best issue in the _Ass Trix and Ogled Dix_ series. You can't deny that."

"Uh, yes I can and I will. _'Ass Trix and the Golden Pickle'_ is the best issue in the _Ass Trix and Ogled Dix_ series. No competition." I argue, my eyebrow raised in defense of my favorite issue.

I watch as Blaine contemplates my words in his head, eyes squinting and brows furrowing slightly.

"Okay, I'll let you win that one but when the next issue comes out we'll see if you're still right." Blaine says, "On January fifteenth we'll just see which comic is best."

"Hey, guys? Which series is the best overall?" Kurt asks.

"Easy. _Ass Trix and Ogled Dix._ " Blaine says.

"What?!" I exclaim, eyes wide in shock. Kurt sighs, "No! Wrong! _Wonderland_ is best series overall. _Ass Trix and Ogled Dix_ is brilliant, don't get me wrong but, _Wonderland_ is ten times more brilliant than _Ass Trix and Ogled Dix_ will ever be."

"Kurt Hummel, why'd you have to open your mouth?" Kurt mumbles as Blaine and I continue to argue, "I just wanna get through the movie."

* * *

 _11 January 2014 – Saturday_

 **22:30 p.m.**

I blink a few times, going over my make-up with my done-up eyes. I smile at the result and dab on a bit of lip gloss. I hear a small meow from my feet and chuckle at the sight of Lord Tubbington wrapping himself around my ankle before settling on my slipper.

A knock on the door causes me to jump a few seconds later.

"Hold on, Nat! I'm on my way!" I call as I move out of the bathroom into the living room. I unlock the front door to reveal my sister looking at the screen of her phone. Quite honestly, she looks stunning, "Hi, gorgeous. You look hot."

She smiles as her phone is being tucked into her purse and she's giving my cheek an air kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She says as she walks in, "You aren't going in your slippers though, right?"

"No," I chuckle, "I just finished my make-up. I'm gonna change my shoes now."

I'm so happy Nat agreed to come with us tonight. She needs one last night to get completely shit-faced before she tries for a baby.

I quickly change my shoes and put on my favorite black and white converse heels. I grab my purse and throw money in it before picking my phone up off my night stand.

 **From:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **Just as a warning, I'm calling you tomorrow, so…be excited.**_

I smile and reply as I walk out of my bedroom to where Nat is in the living room playing with Lord Tubbington.

 **To:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **I already am.**_

"Ooh, what is _that_ smile about?" Nat asks as I tuck my phone into my purse.

"It's nothing." I say as I bite my lip, "I just kinda, sorta met someone. That's all."

I watch Nat's smile grow as I lick my lower lip.

"Met someone as in…?"

"As in I really kinda have a crush." I say, picking Lord Tubbington up and kissing his head with a, "Bye baby," before walking to the door. Nat gets up from her spot on the couch, her smile growing even wider.

"Britt!" she exclaims happily as we exit my apartment, stopping as I lock the door before slowly walking toward the elevator, "Guy or girl?"

"Girl." I answer, hitting the button.

"Older or younger?"

"Older by two years."

Natalie gasps as the elevator opens.

"Well, is she hot? She doesn't have kids does she?"

"Yes, she's hot and, not that I know of. I know she's an aunt though." I say as we stand in the elevator and watch as the doors close.

"Wait… is this the same girl you were bragging to me about last week? The one who you said was so hot that whoever got to screw her was a lucky bastard?" Nat asks as the doors open in the lobby. I smile cheekily and walk out of the elevator with Natalie following, "Britt! That's awesome! Have you two been out yet?"

"Well, I don't really know." I say, causing my sister to frown, "We had coffee on Wednesday at Moonmoney but, it wasn't planned; we ran into each other."

"My car," Nat mumbles as she fishes her keys out of her purse and hits the unlock button. We climb into her mom van and she starts it up, "Did you two at least get to know each other, kinda like?"

"Yeah, I guess. I found out that she's an assistant at her brother's newspaper. I found out her birthday is in March." I say, "And I found out that it's very possible she'll be asking me out tomorrow."

"Well, that sounds kinda like a date, if you ask me." Nat says as she makes a left turn, "Did she kiss you?"

"Yeah," I say, "On the cheek. It gave me tingles everywhere."

Natalie smiles and glances at me with a chuckle.

"I haven't seen you like this since Artie." She says, "It's nice. You seem happy."

"I am. She's really sweet and charming and I really wanna get to know her." I say, "She seems like one of those genuinely sweet, kind-hearted people. Those people are rare."

"Well, you're one of those people so, if things work out with you and this girl, you two should fit together nicely." Nat says, "But I wanna meet her."

"You'll obviously meet her if things work out. But I'm not gonna waste my time introducing you to her if this is just a fling, you know?" I say. Nat nods.

"Mm, I get it. I wish things hadn't worked out with you and Artie; never wanted to meet that bastard." She says.

I nod and inhale through my mouth, silencing. Nat puts her hand on my knee and I smile.

"We're gonna have so much fun tonight." I say, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet these guys. They sound almost as adorable as Blaine and Kurt." Nat says. I nod.

"They are." I say, "You'll love them."

* * *

 **23:30 p.m.** – _At the Club_

Nat and I walk into the club after receiving a text from Kurt saying they were all already here and were inside.

Once inside, we're swarmed with gays and lesbians dancing and getting drunk. Nat and I hold hands as we walk through the crowd to where I see Blaine talking to Devin at the bar. Devin already has a party hat on his head and a wreath of flowers around his neck.

"Hey guys!" I say excitedly as we get to the bar. Blaine claps and gives me a hug as well as Natalie, "Happy birthday, Dev! This is my sister, Natalie! Nat, this is Devin!"

Devin greets both of us with pecks on the cheek and hugs. I order myself a virgin margarita and Natalie a shot of tequila while Nat and Devin jump straight into talking. I knew they'd get along.

My eyes scan the club for Kurt and Craig and I spot the two of them on the dance floor. I chuckle at Kurt's dancing before paying for my drinks.

"Nat! Drink this!" I yell over the loud thumps of the music as I attempt to hand Natalie the shot of tequila. She turns her head and her face scrunches up at the sight, "Come on, tequila makes everything taste better!"

She rolls her eyes and accepts the drink, bringing it to her lips before tilting her head back and gagging after she swallows.

"Ugh, god, I hate that stuff." She mumbles, "Get me another." I chuckle with Devin and Blaine, who are both already a little tipsy. I can tell by the way Kurt's dancing that he's sober but Craig is definitely not. I order Nat another drink and give it to her as soon as it's ready. She downs it as I pay and gives me a thumbs up. I chuckle and take a sip of my virgin margarita while seating myself at the bar. Nat and Devin are talking animatedly while Blaine moves over to where I am and orders another beer.

"So, how's that girl? Five dollar bill." He asks and I smile, "Have you called her yet?"

"No but, we ran into each other at Moonmoney and she asked for my number. We've been texting quite a bit and she said she'd call me tomorrow." I explain before taking another sip of my margarita. Blaine's eyebrows shoot up and I snort, "She's really great. Charming. Very charismatic. And, like you already know; gorgeous."

"Well, hon, I think that's great!" Blaine says with a genuine smile on his lips as he pays for his beer and takes it from the drag queen barman, "I'm gonna go dance! You coming?!"

"I'll be there in a second. I just gotta pee! I forgot to do that before I left the house!" I say, taking another sip of my margarita and handing it to Blaine, "Give it to Kurt! It's virgin!"

Blaine nods and takes the drink from me before pulling Devin and Natalie onto the dance floor as I move toward the restroom. I clutch tightly onto my purse as I move past the bar and make a left for the restrooms.

As soon as I'm inside the ladies room, I take out my phone and lean against the crimson marble sink. I log onto Facebook and update my status.

 **Brittany S. Pierce**

 _ **Out with Natalie and the gays. Party, party, yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

As I'm tucking my phone away, it vibrates causing me to jump. I pull it back out and open the text.

 **From:** _ **Mom**_

 _ **Don't get too drunk ;)**_

I roll my eyes and type out a reply before tucking my phone back into my purse.

 **To:** _ **Mom**_

 _ **I'm a virgin tonight, mom. Don't be such a Facebook stalker.**_

Out of habit, I turn and wash my hands before drying them with the hand-dryer. I've always done that. Even if I'm at someone's house. I'll always wash my hands before I leave the bathroom, even if I don't need to.

I open the door to the ladies room and walk out, closing it behind me. I turn to leave but stop dead in my tracks.

"Third time lucky." The woman says with a smile, "We really need to stop running into each other like this."

I chuckle and nod.

"That, we do." I say as I watch Santana move out of the way of the men's room as someone walks out, "You here with friends?"

"Yeah," she says with a nod, "My brother got us into the VIP area. Do you maybe want to go talk? It's pretty quiet in there."

I smile.

"Absolutely." I answer.i suppose going to the VIP area to talk to this gorgeous woman for a few short minutes can't hurt.

Santana smiles and takes my hand in hers, leading us through the bar and across the dance floor. I catch Kurt's eye as we're walking and he waves. I smile and wave back before pointing at Santana and mouthing the words "five dollar bill." His eyes widen and he squints at Santana before giving me a thumbs up. Kurt then disappears from my view as Santana leads me down this black carpeted ramp and toward a red door with a star on it that has the letters VIP on it.

A large man standing at the door smiles at her and nods, opening the door and letting us enter. He gives me a polite nod and I smile back as Santana and I walk further inside. The door closes behind us and I take in my surroundings. There's a lavish bar a few meters to the left of the door and the shelves behind the bartender are stocked with all expensive alcohol. The floor is wood dyed black while the walls are lined with red fur wallpaper. The booths have red couches and are all pressed against the wall with a semi-circle black table in the middle of them. In the middle of the floor are two sets of couches. One with red couches and a black coffee table in the center and the other with black couches and a red coffee table in the center. To the right is a spiral staircase obviously leading to the dance floor.

I understand what Santana meant when she said it was quiet in here. There were few people as most were clearly on the dance floor.

"All my friends are on the dance floor." Santana says as she leads me to the bar, "What are you drinking?"

"Anything virgin." I say, "Designated driver."

Santana smiles and gives me a nod.

"Virgin long island ice tea and a beer." Santana says to the bartender who nods and gets that ready for us while I look around the VIP area. Santana takes our drinks and hands me mine before nodding at the bartender, "Could you put that on my tab?"

"Sure thing, Ms Lopez." He says as Santana leads me to a booth. We sit down and I let my drink rest on the table in front of me.

"So, who are you here with?" she asks after taking a sip of her beer.

"Uh, my older sister and four gays." I answer. Santana chuckles and nods.

"Do you come here often?" she asks, shuffling a little closer to me.

"Nope," I answer, "This is my first time here. I usually hang out at that bar a few blocks away from here."

"Oh, that bar _Sex_?" Santana asks. I nod.

"Yeah," I answer, "My best friend's husband co-owns it with this other guy. I forget his name."

"Noah Puckerman. Or Puck." Santana says with a sip of her beer, "I grew up with him."

"Huh." I say, "That's pretty cool. What a small world."

"It is. So, I'm guessing your best friend's husband is Sam Evans?"

"Yeah," I say before sipping my drink.

"Well, Puckerman kinda has a thing for your friend."

I chuckle.

"Who wouldn't? She's stunning." I say, looking at Santana who's looking right back at me, "But I would never go for her. For one thing, she's as straight as a ruler and for another, she hates comics."

"Oh, well that'll never happen then." Santana says with a small smile. I smile back and chuckle softly.

"Speaking of comics, why are you not a fan of Nootrac's?" I ask before sipping on my drink again.

"Well, he makes fun of one of my favorite cartoons." She says, "And technically his comics aren't actually comics, they're cartoons. Because they don't have a superhero in them."

I chuckle out a reply.

"Okay, little miss know-it-all. What favorite _cartoon_ of yours does he make fun of?" I ask.

" _Asterix and Obelix_." She says, "I have all of them. I'd collect them when I was younger and tick them off on my little checklist."

"Oh, so you're a dork?"

"Me?! You have a shirt based on one of Nootrac's cartoons." She says with a chuckle. I snort and shake my head.

"So, we're both dorks then." I say, "What other cartoons do you enjoy?"

"Uh, well, have you ever read one called _Calvin and Hobbes_ by Bill Watterson?" she asks, earning a nod from me, "Yeah, that one's my absolute best. Did you know that Bill Watterson is a penn name?"

"No," I say, "Really? What's his real name?"

"No idea." Santana says and I laugh, "I just know it's a penn name."

"Alright then." I say as my laugh dies down. She chuckles and I watch her sip her beer.

"So," she starts after swallowing, "How long have you been into photography?"

"Uh, since my senior year of high school. I took a course and just fell in love with it."

"Wow, so you've probably taken a _lot_ of photos." She says and I laugh.

"Yeah, quite a few." I say with a smile. I look at her after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I think you are an incredible photographer." She compliments. My heart nearly jumps up into my throat at the compliment as well as the sincerity in her tone. My eyes jump up to hers and I see the world in them.

My drink now forgotten on the table, I utter out a small "thank you", watching her nod before she swallows. I let my eyes drift to her lips and I gulp. I can't help it. My mom always told me to be careful when looking into someone's eyes because it's easy to get lost in them but, right now, as I look at Santana's lips, it's not her eyes I'm getting lost in.

The only thing I remember thinking before a deep intake of breath and the closing of my eyes was what it'd feel like to kiss her.

Now I know.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please note that I'm not actually certain that Bill Watterson is a penn name but, it's necessary for the story. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Extraordinary**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Comic books, photos, photos of babies, more comic books, friends, family, Friday night movies and one incredible woman. G!P Santana_

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Dinner**

 _12_ _th_ _January 2014 – Sunday_

The brisk winter air hits my cheeks as I jog slowly around the block with my black sweatpants on along with my hoodie. I woke up pretty early this morning and decided to start working off my holiday weight.

Last night Santana and I kissed. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. She's a really good kisser, too. It was a short kiss but, it still gave me some serious tingles. She's gonna call me sometime today and I'm literally itching in excitement… or maybe that's a bug bite? Whatever. I still can't wait.

I jog into my building and up the stairs before taking out my keys and unlocking my apartment. I brush a loose strand of hair from my face before walking inside and shutting the door behind me while putting my keys on the table by the door.

Already lifting my hoodie over my head, I walk toward the bathroom in my bedroom, greeting LT on my way. There's really nothing like a shower after a good jog.

Is it obvious that I can't wait for her to call?

 **10:37 a.m.** – _After my shower and doing laundry, Breakfast_

I spoon a mouthful of Lucky Charms into my mouth and sigh as I watch reruns of FRIENDS. I lull my head to the side as I chew, looking at LT with a bored expression.

"She's probably still asleep, right?" I say to LT, my mouth half full of cereal as I speak. He licks his paw and begins to paw at the cushion he's lying on, getting ready for his nap, "It's Sunday. She's probably lying in bed fast asleep, right?"

 **Time check. 10:39 a.m.**

LT meows.

"It's only twenty to eleven on a Sunday morning." I tell him as he closes his eyes, "She'll call soon, right? I mean, she will call, right?"

Just as I'm about to continue my conversation with my kitten, my phone rings.

 **Time check. 10:41 a.m.**

I reach for my cell, putting my cereal on the coffee table and inhaling deeply. I just got so nervous and I'm not even sure it's her.

 _Santana_ reads the caller ID.

"Shit, it's her, LT." I say and begin to hyperventilate slightly, "Okay. Okay, okay, okay. Alright, Brittany, she's just a regular person. A beautiful, charming, funny, regular person."

I clear my throat, gulp and answer.

"Yellow?" I answer and mentally slap myself with a roll of the eyes. Why'd I answer like that?!

" _Orange ya glad I'm calling?"_ Santana replies and I laugh. I can hear her smile as she continues, _"Hi, Brittany."_

"Hey, Santana." I breathe out, nervous as all hell. She doesn't say anything for a while so, I grab LT's paw for support.

" _I'm gonna pick you up for dinner tonight."_ She says and I smile and bite my lip, _"I'll text you what time if you text me your address."_

"Absolutely," I say happily, "Sounds like a plan."

" _Are you as nervous as I am?"_ she asks and I can't help but laugh.

"Hell yeah." I reply and she chuckles.

" _I'll see you tonight, Brittany."_ She says, _"Wear something fancy-casual."_

"So, a dress and sneakers?" I ask playfully. She laughs and the hairs on my arms stand up.

" _You'd look perfect in a garbage bag, even."_ She compliments and I swallow my words because, boy, was that smooth! _"Have a great day. I'll be waiting for your address. Bye, Britt."_

"Bye, Santana." I say and hang up. I stare at my phone as I remove my hand from LT's paw, "Oh, my god!" I squeal as I leap up from the couch and jump onto my coffee table, startling Tubbs as I do so, "Tubbs, I have a date! I have a date with an incredible girl. I have to call someone."

I quickly scroll down my contacts and land on Kurt, hitting his contact and then pressing call. I hold my phone to my ear and bite my nails, still standing on the coffee table as it rings. Seconds later, I hear Kurt's voice.

"Hello?" he sings and I giggle.

"Kurt, call Quinn. We're going shopping." I tell him, leaping off of my coffee table and racing to my room.

"Shopping? What's the occasion?" he asks and I smile.

"Santana just asked me out. We're going out tonight and I have nothing to wear.' I tell him and he squeals. I chuckle as I skillfully pull on my oldest pair of sneakers with one hand, "Meet me at the mall in a half hour. Call Quinn, alright?"

"I will. Her and I will meet you there babe." Kurt says excitedly and I smile, brushing some hair from my face, "If you're wearing those hideous sneakers, take them off and put on the new ones you got for Christmas."

"How did you…?"

* * *

 _At the Mall_ – **13:31 p.m.** – _Lunch_

Quinn, Kurt and I had done some major shopping. I found a gorgeous, tight thigh length dress. It's simple. Black with a small flower belt under the breasts. I decided that I'll wear my sneaker heels so there was no need for shoe shopping. The rest of the shopping we'd done was for Kurt.

Now the three of us were at lunch at a small place in the mall. It's called _The Friends Café_. It looks exactly like Central Perk, the coffee house, from FRIENDS.

We're sitting at one of the tables and I'm in the middle of being bombarded with questions about Santana.

"I just am so happy for you!" Kurt squeals and I give him a shy smile.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"I can't believe five dollar bill finally asked you out." He says and I nod in agreement, lifting my coffee to my lips and taking a sip, "How'd she do it?"

"Kurt, I already answered that." I say with an eye roll, "She called me just like she said she would and she didn't even ask, she stated. She _told_ me she was taking me to dinner, there wasn't even a question."

"That's actually so incredibly sexy." Kurt says and I chuckle.

"I didn't even know you'd met someone." Quinn says, slightly hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're pregnant and studying and… I just didn't wanna bother you with it." I tell her and she widens her eyes.

"So because I'm pregnant and studying, I can't make time for my friends?" Quinn asks and I sigh.

"No, Q. I'm not saying that at all." I tell her, "I'm sorry, okay? I honestly never thought it'd amount to anything."

She nods, "So, where's she taking you?"

"No idea. She never said. She just said to text her my address so she could text me the time she'll pick me up." I answer.

"Have you texted her your address?" Quinn asks and my eyes widen as I scramble to get out my cell phone. I quickly text Santana my address and sigh.

"I have now." I say. Quinn smiles and takes a sip of her herbal tea, "Her and I kissed last night."

"Really? At the club?" Kurt asks and I nod with a wide smile, "God, how was it?"

"It was so incredible, she's such an amazing kisser."

"Aw, this is like Romeo and Juliet!" Kurt squeals and I give him a confused frown.

"I don't want either of us to die." I say and Quinn snorts out a laugh, "We haven't even been out yet, Kurt, don't just be blurtin' stuff out."

* * *

 **15:47 p.m.** \- _On my way home_

Peaches and I are currently sitting in a world of traffic. Apparently there was an accident a little earlier and now everyone's forgotten how to drive. But I'm too happy today to get frustrated. Sometimes I enjoy sitting in traffic. It gives me time to think.

My fingers tap against the steering wheel as my phone buzzes with a text on the passenger seat. I sigh and pick it up, opening the text and letting a large smile take over my lips.

 **From:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **I'm taking you to a photo gallery I know and then we'll go to dinner. Be ready by 19:04.**_

 **To:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **Why 19:04? Why not 05?**_

I send the text and move Peaches forward the two inches that the traffic has moved. Not a minute later, Santana's reply buzzes my phone.

 **From:** _ **Santana**_

 _ **Because 19:04 is so much better. See you later, gorgeous.**_

I chuckle and drop my phone back on the passenger seat. She's so original, isn't she? I love that.

"Come on! Move!" I yell, now becoming frustrated.

 **Time check. 15:56 p.m.**

"I have a date in three hours! Drive your goddamn cars!"

I honk the horn continuously and I get thrown a zap by some guy three cars in front of me.

So, I honk some more.

 **19:00 p.m.** \- _Home_

It's seven o'clock and I just finished getting ready. I am now very quickly feeding LT and refilling his milk bowl.

He meows as I put down the food bowl and then his milk bowl. I watch as he immediately starts eating and protectively puts his paw in front of his milk bowl.

"Tubbs, it's not like I'm going to try steal some of your milk." I mutter as I leave the kitchen and move to the living room to grab my phone. I turn on facebook and quickly post a picture of Tubbs before there's a knock at the door.

 **Time check. 19:04 p.m.**

"Jesus." I mumble as I tuck my phone in my clutch and walk to the door, picking up my apartment keys from the small table by the door and putting them in my clutch as well. I exhale my nervous breath and open the door, "Hi… you look hot."

I'm such an idiot.

Santana smiles.

"And you're so prompt, my lord." I say, looking her over and earning a chuckle. She really does look great. She has on black, fitting jeans, high top converse and a tight black button-up shirt –two buttons undone.

"Hi, Brittany. You look stunning." Santana breathes out and I can't help my blush. She pulls out an orchid from behind her back and I gasp, "For you."

"Santana," I say in an exhale, "This is beautiful, thank you. How'd you know I love orchids?"

"You have that photo in your studio." She answers and I smile, "I'm guessing you took that photo too?"

"Ah, prompt _and_ observant." I say, earning a laugh, "Yes, I did take that photo. Lemme just put this inside and we can go. Come in."

I hurry to the kitchen and place the orchid on the island, smiling as I straighten the pot. Santana follows slowly, looking at all the photos on my walls. I pick my clutch up off the island and smile, biting my lower lip as Tubbs purrs super loud from behind me. I turn and see Santana petting him, his tail curling around her wrist. When did she get there?

"That's Lord Tubbington." I tell her and she looks up at me.

"He's adorable." She says.

"How'd you know he was a he?" I ask and she snorts.

"Other than the fact that naming a girl _Lord_ would be cruelty, his balls are huge." She says and I laugh, "Has he been neutered?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow." She says, looking at Tubbs, "He's the man."

"Hear that Tubbs? You're the man." I say and Tubbs rubs his face against Santana's knee with another loud purr, "He likes you."

"I like him too." She says with a gentle stroke to his back. She then stands and tucks her hands into her pockets, "Should we go? Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I answer, moving to the door, grabbing my black cardigan off the coat rack. Santana follows and I lock the front door behind us. We walk toward the elevators and I hit the down button before putting on my cardigan. Santana inhales.

"I like your place." She says on her exhale, "It's cozy."

Did you hear that? She likes _my_ apartment! She thinks _my_ apartment is cozy!

"Thanks." I say with a grateful smile as the elevator opens and we walk in, "I try my best."

"How many of the photos on your walls did you take?" she asks as the elevator doors close and I hit the lobby button.

"Oh, all of them." I chuckle, "Even the one's with me in them." Santana smiles widely.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Oh, I haven't told you? I'm Harry Potter." I joke with a serious face and she laughs. There's those shivers again.

"Don't you mean Harriet Potter? Because you're a woman."

"Oh, no, no." I start as the elevator opens in the lobby. We walk out, "I'm the boy who lived. I've been sent here by Dumbledore disguised as a blonde, American woman because Voldemort is coming to get me."

Santana's still laughing as we walk outside into the snow and she puts her hand on my back to lead me to her car as she laughs.

"Surely the death eaters would've found you by now." She plays along as she clicks the unlock button on her car keys and opens the passenger door for me.

"No, see, they still have yet to find me." I say as I climb into the car, "And why? Well, Professor McGonagall took my wand so I can't do magic and Professor Snape is holding Ron and Hermione hostage in a desk drawer so they don't come looking for me and give me away."

Santana chuckles, her dimples showing as she looks at me.

"Don't you miss Ron and Hermione?" she asks, still playing along as I pull on my seatbelt.

"I do sometimes, Ginny Weasley." I joke and she bursts into laughter, closing the car door and jogging around the front of the car. She opens the driver's door, still laughing, and climbs in. I can't wipe the smile off my face as she buckles herself in and puts the keys in the ignition while her laugh becomes silent.

"Ginny Weasley." She says with a laugh as she starts the car, taking deep breaths to calm down. I'm still smiling.

"Reducto." I say, waving an invisible wand as she pulls away from my building and onto the road. She laughs again with a small hand clap.

"Order of the Phoenix. That's Ginny's spell, right? The one she uses when they're fighting the death eaters?" Santana asks and I nod.

"I see you're a bit of a Harry Potter geek too, huh?" I ask and Santana nods, smiling as she drives (her automatic car, by the by) us to the photo gallery.

"I've read all the books, have all the books, watched all the movies, have all the movies." She says, "Maybe that was too much information for the first date."

I can't help the chuckle that bubbles out of me.

"It was a perfect amount. _I_ told _you_ I'm Harry Potter." I say and she chuckles again.

" _And_ you told me that I'm apparently Ginny Weasley. It's a lot to take in."

"I can imagine." I joke and she smiles, "So, what's this gallery we're going to?"

"Oh, it's called _Je t'aime_." She says, "It means—"

"I love you in French." I interrupt, "I know."

"Did you take French in high school?" she asks.

"Well, that and, my dad's French so, I kind of have to be fluent in it in order to know what my family on his side is saying." I tell her.

"Wow, French, huh? You're full of surprises." She says as she makes a left, "I thought Harry's dad was British."

"You thought wrong."

* * *

 **19:29 p.m.** \- _Je t'aime_

We just walked into _Je t'aime_ and it's huge. It's not like your typical photo gallery with the bright white walls. The walls are all each a different color and the frames for the photos are white. It's so different and a really nice change to all the galleries I've been to.

We walk further inside and stop at the first photo. Santana tilts her head to the side and frowns at it.

"What's it meant to be?" she asks and I look closer, "All I see is black and yellow lines."

"It's one of those mind trick photos. It's a swarm of bees." I tell her and she squints her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." She says, nodding, "Alright. That's smart."

"Yeah," I agree as I walk on with Santana following, glancing at all the photos I pass before stopping at one in particular, "Wow. Who knew _this_ was in here…"

"What?" Santana asks and I point at the description.

"My dad took this. It's my mom and my older sister, Natalie." I tell her, "He was a professional photographer before he changed his career path and started studying medicine."

"This is really good." Santana says and I nod, "Your mom and sister are beautiful."

"Yeah, they are, huh?" I agree.

"You look incredibly identical to your mom." She says and I blush at her subtle way of calling me beautiful.

"Thank you." I say and then brush a stray hair behind my ear. I look back at the photo and sigh, "Evidentially my sister wanted to study law and she picked up my dad's stubborn traits so, she refused to do photography. Therefore, he forced it on me. He's just lucky that I'm so passionate about it."

I put out my hand and run my fingertips over the glass of the photo framing my mom's face.

"He did a lot more than just force dreams on my sister and me." I say, "He did things I shouldn't have seen… but, sadly, I _did_ see them. And I'll never forgive him either."

Santana's hand is on my back now and she's soothingly running it up and down.

"What'd he do?" she asks gently as I pull my hand back from the photo and fold it over the hand holding my clutch. I look at her and smile softly.

"It's not the time. Not just yet." I say and she nods understandingly.

"Okay," she says and let's that be the end of it, "I have a photo I wanna show you. It's the reason I brought you here."

I smile as Santana takes my hand and links our fingers, leading us towards the photo she wanted to show me. We turn a few corners and she spots the picture. We stop at it and I gasp.

"Wh—That's—That's my photo." I say, shocked at the sight of the picture I'd taken of Santana's nephews. Santana smiles and I feel my eyes sting.

"My sister-in-law, Anna – you met her. Her father owns this gallery and she loved this picture so much that she had it put up." Santana says, her hand giving mine a squeeze. I take a glance at her and a lump forms in my throat at the proud smile on her face. I look at the description and let a small tear fall.

 **MY BEAUTIFUL BOYS**

 **Taken by the best photographer in Columbus: Brittany Pierce.**

"Thank god I wore waterproof mascara." I say, wiping my tear. Santana pecks my cheek, letting it linger, and I bite my lip, "Thank you for showing me this. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Santana says, "Anna was gonna tell you herself but, I told her not to. I wanted to tell you. It sounds incredibly selfish but, I wanted to see the look on your face."

"This is incredible." I say, running my finger down the frame.

"People have been making offers on it since it went up two days ago." Santana says, "Anna refuses to sell it to someone she doesn't know but, in about a week, you'll get a check in the mail for fifteen hundred dollars."

I almost swallow my brain at that.

"What? Why?"

"Because the gallery bought it from Anna. She's giving you half. It'll stay here for as long as the gallery wants it up. Most of these photos have been up for more than twenty years." Santana informs me and I feel my hands start to shake. She holds both my hands in hers and I force my lower lip to stop shaking.

"That's a hell of a lot of information in one night, Ginny." I say in a shaky breath and Santana cups my face with an amused smile.

"Well, a hell of a lot more of your photos are gonna be on these walls one day," she says, "Harry."

I chuckle and sniff as she smiles and licks her lips. She leans in and rests her forehead against mine, still smiling into a kiss.

Goosebumps raise all over my body as her gorgeous, full lips capture mine. I hum into her mouth as her hands move from my face to my neck. My hands find her hips and I deepen the kiss only slightly before pulling away. She leans back in and I let her. With one last long kiss we pull away and I can't help my laugh. Santana smiles at me and wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug.

"Let's go to dinner." She whispers and I nod against her shoulder, "Our bread sticks await, Mr Potter."

* * *

 **20:17 p.m.** – _Dinner_

Santana and I are looking over the menus and Santana keeps looking at me across the table with a cheeky smile on her face and I eventually give her a zap. She gasps and I chuckle.

"Mr Potter, I never expected you to behave in such a vulgar way." She feigns shock and I stick out my tongue. She giggles, "What are you gonna have?"

"Depends. Are you paying?" I ask and she nods, "Then I'm having the lobster."

She laughs heartily and I smile, closing my menu.

"What about you?" I ask and she closes her menu as well.

"Salad." She answers.

"Salad? No, no, no." I say, opening my menu again, "I don't date women who don't know how to eat. I'm ordering for you."

"Alright." She says and I look through the menu again. I can feel her watching me and I try not to smile. I find the exact dish I want to order and keep the menu open, "Find it?"

"Yep." I nod and pick up my glass of red, taking a sip, never tearing my eyes away from Santana, and then putting it down again, "You may not have any clue how to eat but, you definitely know your wine."

"Ah, thank you." She says. I inhale through my mouth and exhale through my nose.

"So," I start, "Are you an alcoholic?"

She laughs.

"No, I'm not an alcoholic but, my mom sold wine. So, I got to know it." She says.

"What does your mom do now?"

"Oh," Santana says and smiles sadly, "Um, she died when I was twelve. Car accident."

"Santana, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I tell her and reach across the table to hold her hand. She shrugs.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I mean, I miss her but, I know she's in a better place." She says and I nod.

"That's a good attitude." I say and give her hand a squeeze before pulling mine away, "So, do you have any other siblings or is it just Leo?"

"Uh, I had a younger brother but, he died in the same crash as my mom." She says and I let my mouth fall open.

"Jesus, aren't I asking all the right goddamn questions?" I say and she smiles.

"It's really alright. Like I said, it was a long time ago." She says with a soft smile.

"I'm still sorry. Losing two people that you're that close to must be really fucking difficult." I say and she nods.

"It was. But, life goes on." She says, "Look at me now. I lost my mom and my brother and I'm still here. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

I nod. This woman is incredible.

"Right."

The waitress approaches our table and pulls out her little order pad with a pencil. Before she has a chance to say anything, I pick up my open menu and point to what I want for us. She nods and writes it down with a smile.

"Anything else?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No thanks. That'll be it." I say and she nods, tucking away her pencil and pad and picking up our menus.

"Your food should be ready in about twenty minutes." She says and I give her a nod and a thumbs up before she walks away.

"Okay, to pass the time. I spy with my little eye something beginning with…"

* * *

 **22:09 p.m.** – _Home_

"I've never recreated a scene from an animated movie before so, thank you for that." Santana says as we approach my apartment door, "And I just so happen to love spaghetti and meatballs."

"It was only a pleasure, Santana." I say, "And you paid for it so… I don't know why you're thanking me."

She smiles as I unlock my apartment and lick my lips, opening the door. I turn to Santana and she brushes a strand of hair out of my face, leaning in and kissing me. I hum into the kiss and inhale deeply through my nose as I grab her shirt and grip it in my hands.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soi." I breathe out and I feel her smile against my lips, "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah," she exhales into my mouth and I pull her into my apartment. I shut the door and frantically put the latch on while pulling Santana toward my room.

We both know exactly where this is going.

I kick open my bedroom door and we stumble in, our kisses frantic as I fumble with her shirt buttons. She smiles before deepening our kiss and then helping me with her shirt. Her shirt's off within the next ten seconds and I pull out of the kiss to look at her. My mouth fills with tingles at the sight of her abs and my hand lays flat against them.

"Jesus," I sigh and her hand finds the zipper to my dress. Her lips are on my neck now as I reach around her and gently squeeze her ass. My dress falls to my feet and I kick off my heels.

Now, with bare feet, I unbutton Santana's jeans but she stops me.

"Do you have a condom?" she asks and I quickly nod, pulling away from her and running to my bathroom, opening the cupboard under the sink and knocking over all the feminine products as I grab the condoms. I open the box and take one out, dropping the box on the floor and racing back to my room.

Santana took off her shoes and socks while I was gone and I smile back into a kiss, cupping her face with the condom between my thumb and index finger.

I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm about to have sex for the first time in a long time and it's gonna be with a beautiful, exquisite woman. Thank god I bought those condoms when I went grocery shopping.

Santana's jeans came off a couple second ago and now we're on the bed – Santana resting on top of me in her black bra and adorable batman briefs. My heart feels like it's in my throat as she cups my breast, still kissing me deeply. She runs her tongue along my lower lip and I immediately give her entrance.

I reach around her back and unclip her bra, slowly pulling it off of her and throwing it to the side. She does the same to me and I arch my back to help her out. Both our bras are now off and Santana pulls out of our kiss to look at my breasts. My eyes immediately glue to hers and I swallow my nerves at the sight of her hard nipples. I gently grab both her breasts and massage my palms into her nipples. She sighs out a soft, barely-there moan and leans down, wasting no time in taking my right nipple into her mouth.

I moan.

We do this for a while and I feel her getting hard in her briefs. Her hips begin to rock into mine and I'm – at this point – incredibly aroused and there's really no need to keep these panties.

Her lips are now attached to my neck and I slide my hands down to take off my panties. She gets the hint and stands up on the bed as I throw my soaked panties to the side. She has the condom in her hand and she very quickly takes off her briefs.

She's too busy frantically taking the condom out of its wrapper to notice that she's completely naked. I can't take my eyes off of her hard member. She must be about eight inches… I mean… holy lord.

"You're beautiful." I mutter, eyes still stuck on her penis. She smiles and slips on the condom. She gets on her knees and I spread my legs as she leans over me and lets her lips mold into mine in the most beautiful kiss.

"So are you." She breathes into my mouth as the head of her penis prods at my entrance. She slowly pushes in and I sigh against her. She gently continues to ease herself into me until she's all the way in.

God, I feel so full.

She pulls out and then slowly pushes back in. And, just like that, we're having sex, rocking together as moans escape the both of us.

I let a small tear slip when I came later on and I can't even describe how amazing it felt to have Santana inside me, holding me against her as she rocked the both of us to orgasm.

Tubbs crawled onto the bed afterward and Santana and I were side to side, looking at each other. My eyes kept fluttering closed when Tubbs curled himself next to my breast and purred.

"Goodnight, Santana." I whisper as she presses her lips to my forehead and pulls me closer to her. Tubbs stretches his tail and paws my breast, getting ready to sleep. I smile in content.

"Goodnight." She whispers back, her hand resting on my lower back, "I'll see you in the morning, Mr Potter."

"Ditto, Ms Weasely."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know some of you are going to protest and disagree with the fact that they slept together so soon but, you're just gonna have to give it a chance. I hope you enjoyed this update. I'll post the next one when I can. Let me know what you thought. Thank you!**

 **AuntySnix**


	6. Chapter 6

**Extraordinary**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Comic books, photos, photos of babies, more comic books, friends, family, Friday night movies and one incredible woman. G!P Santana_

* * *

 **Chapter Six – The Morning After**

 _13 January 2014 – Monday_

Santana looks so gorgeous when she sleeps.

I know that's incredibly creepy but, she does. Not my fault.

She looks like she's related to Aphrodite.

I reach my hand out and tangle my fingers in her hair, running my thumb across the side of her forehead and gently pecking her lips. I love the kissing noises that happen when we kiss so, I kiss her again. And now she's kissing back.

I smile.

"G'morning." She mumbles and I can hear the smile in her tone. I place one more kiss to her lips and lean up on my elbow, my hand still in her hair.

"Morning." I say.

"What time is it?" she asks as she gently grabs my wrist.

"Eight." I reply and she stretches her arms and legs. I smile and watch her feet stick out from under the covers.

"Do you have work?" she asks and I hum.

"Yeah, at nine thirty." I reply, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fantastically." She replies with a giddy smile, "You?"

"I slept really great." I say, not able to wipe the smile off my face, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am, actually." She says, "Are you cooking?"

I laugh.

"That's funny. I can't cook. But I can pour Lucky Charms in a bowl and I can also fill the bowl with milk." I tell her and she chuckles.

"I like Lucky Charms." She says.

"Me too." I say, "Small world."

* * *

 **09:21 a.m.** – _Work_

Santana and I kissed a little more before breakfast, during breakfast, after breakfast. She left at eight thirty and I couldn't stop smiling after she did. She said she'd call me a little later and that she had a great time.

I sang in the shower and I sang to Tubbs and I sang all the way to work.

Now I'm in the kitchen drinking coffee while I hum to Sara who's in her stroller dozing off.

"Okay, it's all set up." Duke says as he walks back into the kitchen, "And, good morning, by the way."

"Good morning, mister haircut." I say with a smile as I take a look at Duke. He'd been in the storeroom when I got in so, I still hadn't seen him, "That looks so good on you."

He smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"Thanks, Britt. It was getting a bit too long." He says and I nod.

"Yeah, I noticed. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you; are you still going to school?" I ask as I lean against the counter and glance at the clock above the door to the kitchen.

 **Time check. 09: 27 a.m.**

"Uh, no. I dropped out to take care of Sara." Duke answers.

"Well, a friend of mine's sister is going to this homeschool. Their system works differently to other schools. They start the school year in January. The fifteenth is when they go back and, as opposed to getting the entire summer off, they get a month off every three months." I tell him, "The school day ends at one thirty so, I mean, you'd be able to work half day here for the salary I'm paying you now."

"What?" Duke asks, shocked.

"Duke, you gotta go to school." I tell him, "And I know you don't have anyone to take care of Sara while you're at school but, there's a day care there."

"Brittany, I don't make enough to pay for school and for day care _and_ still have enough left over to take care of her." Duke says.

"I'll pay until you're out of school and can slowly start paying me back." I say, looking at the clock again.

 **Time check. 09:29 a.m.**

"Brittany, you've done too much already."

"I'm your boss and I'm telling you how it's gonna be." I say, "Besides, you and Sara are worth every penny."

The front door opens and I clear my throat, throwing Duke a wink before leaving the kitchen.

"Hey, gorgeous girl. Ready to take some photos?"

* * *

 **12:13 p.m.** – _Lunch_

"See you in an hour, Britt." Duke says a he opens the door to the studio with his foot; Sara in one arm, wide awake, and her stroller in his other hand. I chuckle as he lowers his foot, now in front of the door and Sara smiles.

"Oh, my god, she's smiling." I say and Duke looks at his daughter. A huge smile takes over his face and he chuckles happily.

"Oh, my god, Sara. You're smiling. You've never done that before." He says, kissing her cheek as tears glisten his eyes, "You're smiling. Brittany made you smile."

He gives me one last smile and says goodbye before leaving for lunch. I smile to myself and I wipe the screen of my camera. That was so amazing to see. A proud father witnessing his daughter's very first smile.

I lick my lips and sniff at the thought as I move back to my desk. The front door opens and I look up.

I can't help my smile.

"Hey," Santana says with a bashful smile as she closes the door behind her. She has a picnic basket, "I brought this. Because, um, apparently it's romantic. And also 'cause I wanted to see you again."

I giggle and put down the cloth I'd used to clean the lens. I walk up to her and cup her cheeks as she uses her free hand to pull me closer by the waist. I press a quick kiss to her lips and smile.

"Thank you. That's very sweet." I tell her as I let go of her to lock the door and put up the closed sign, "Come on, we can go to the kitchen."

"Alright, as long as it's got a lot of floor. I brought a picnic blanket too." She says as I lead her to the kitchen. I bite my lip and push open the kitchen door. She follows me in and looks around, "Jesus, this kitchen's pretty big. You own this place, right?"

"Yeah." I answer as she takes out the picnic blanket she brought and lets it unfold, "You want some coffee?"

She lays the blanket on the floor and looks at me with her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't want coffee. Because I brought soda. Dr Pepper or grape soda?" she asks.

"Dr Pepper all the way." I say as we sit down on the blanket.

"Thank god 'cause I love me some grape soda." She says as she takes off her shoes and socks before shrugging off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves, "Although I totally would've let you have it."

"That's pretty kiss ass." I say playfully as she rolls up the hems of her pant legs, "What are you doing?"

"You've got a kitchen floor that looks like sand and I can't pretend I'm on the beach?" she asks and I chuckle, taking off my shoes as well, playing along, "Alright, so, are you allergic to anything?"

"Nope." I answer, leaning back against the counter as she begins to unpack the basket, "Are you?"

"Yeah. Kiwi." She says, handing me the can of Dr Pepper and a straw.

"Kiwi's not my favorite." I say, "Damn, you're prepared."

"I'm the only Weasley who ever is." She says and I laugh, "So, I brought potato chips, sandwiches, strawberries – because apparently they're sexy – and Dots."

"I love Dots!"

Santana chuckles and hands me my own box of Dots. I clap my hands excitedly and take them.

"You're the best." I tell her and she opens my soda and puts in the straw before doing the same with hers.

"I truly disagree with you."

"I sincerely beg to differ."

She laughs and I smile as I watch her set everything up. She makes sure the sandwiches are perfectly straight in front of us as well as the chips and strawberries being perfectly in the middle.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, are you OCD?" I ask and she smiles.

"No but, my mom was. I guess I kinda picked up some of her habits." She says and moves the picnic basket to the side, "So, um, about last night."

Oh, fuck, she's gonna tell me it was a mistake.

"I feel like we may have moved a bit fast for the first date." She says and I nod, my smile gone, "But, that doesn't mean I don't wanna do it again."

I smile and Santana moves closer.

"You wanna do it again? Really?" I ask and she smiles, nodding as she moves a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yeah, of course I do." She says, pecking my nose, "It was incredible."

"It was, huh?" I agree and smile bashfully, "Are you gonna kiss me now?"

"I was thinking about it." She says and leans in. We both smile into the kiss and her hand cups my neck.

God, I fucking love kissing this woman. I love how she tilts her head to the side and moves it back just so she can brush my nose with hers. I love the feeling of her tongue licking my lower lip. Or, even better, the feeling of her tongue painting the roof of my mouth.

I inhale deeply through my nose as her tongue dances with mine. I feel arousal pool between my legs and cup her breast. And now she's pulling away. Fantastic, Brittany, now you scared her.

"We should stop." She says, panting slightly, "I really wanna do it again but, I don't wanna do it again right now. Maybe if we make it to the fifth date?"

"Okay." I sigh, moving my hand away from her breast and onto her knee, "I guess you're right."

"Okay." She confirms with a nod and scoots back to where she was sitting, crossing her legs again and smiling.

"So, quick question." I say, "Does this count as the second date?" She laughs.

"Yeah, it counts."

"You know, regular dating rules state that sex happens on the third date." I say and Santana chuckles a she puts a Dot in her mouth.

"Slow down, horny Harry." She says and I chuckle, "I really don't wanna rush this."

"Alright, fine." I groan before drinking some of my Dr Pepper, "So, a boy and his father get into a car accident. The ambulance arrives and the doctor says _'I can't operate on this boy, he's my son.'_ How is this possible?"

Santana frowns in thought and sips her soda.

"Uh, his parents are two gay guys." She says and I laugh, shaking my head, "Okay… well, fuck. I don't know."

"The doctor's his mom. Proof that everyone assume that doctors are men." I say and she nods, impressed.

"I like that one. Okay, I got one for you. So, there's a table, an open window and Romeo and Juliet are lying dead on the floor in a puddle of water surrounded by glass. What happened?" she says and I frown with a shrug.

"I don't know? They jumped through the window to save… Cinderella from the dwarves and were sweating which is where the water came from. Then the glass was sharp and killed them." I say earning a shocked look.

"You're very creative but, no." she says, smiling.

"Well, then, what?" I ask.

"Romeo and Juliet are goldfish and the wind from the open window blew over their fishbowl." She says and I laugh.

"Clever," I say, eating a Dot, "Do you know any others?"

"Nope," she says and then shakes her head in disagreement with her statement, "Lies, I do. Okay, what belongs to you but other people use it more than you do?"

"Your dick?"

She bursts into a hearty laugh and shakes her head. I smile.

"Um, your… sister?"

She laughs some more, shaking her head.

"Okay, I give up, I don't know." I tell her.

"Your name."

I gasp.

"That was a tricky one! Alright, I've got a tricky one for you. So, the poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it, you'll die. What is it?"

"Well, lemme think… what do the poor have that the rich need?" she asks herself as I eat another Dot, "There's nothing I can think of."

"You just said it."

"Think?" she asks. I roll my eyes, "That doesn't make sense."

"It's _nothing_. The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing, you'll die." I say and she smiles.

"This is nice, Britt." She says as she unwraps our sandwiches, "I love talking to you."

"You know, after you've told a girl that you're gonna put sex off until the fifth date and then you say _that_ , it's kinda like a punch in the tit." I tell her and she snorts out a laugh, "But, that laugh makes up for it."

* * *

 **20:11 p.m.** – _Dinner at Quinn and Sam's_

I pull into Quinn and Sam's driveway as Quinn walks out of the house in a flowing summer dress. I frown as I climb out of Peaches and lock her.

"Did you not get the memo?" I ask, slinging my shoulder bag over my shoulder as I approach my friend.

"Memo on what?" she asks, pecking my cheek and hugging me.

"That it's winter."

She rolls her eyes and smiles slightly. I don't like that smile. It's too tense to be genuine. I keep my arm slung around her shoulder as we slowly head toward the front door.

"How was your date?" she asks, arm slinging itself around my waist.

"It was absolutely incredible." I tell her, "She took me to this photo gallery called _Je t'aime_ and showed me a photo that I had taken of her nephews. It was up on the wall and her sister-in-law sold it to the gallery for three thousand dollars and I'm getting half in the mail sometime next week."

Quinn smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Brittany, that's amazing." She says, "God, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Q." I say with a smile as we walk inside.

"Sam's out back with Puckerman. You know, the co-owner of his bar." Quinn says, letting go of my waist and holding my hand as she leads me to the couch. We sit down and I fold one leg over the other.

The co-owner of the bar. Santana told me he has a crush on Quinn. How scandalous.

"So, what else happened on this date?" Quinn asks, pulling a pillow onto her lap.

"Well, after the photo gallery she took me to dinner and we shared spaghetti and meatballs and recreated the scene from Lady and the Tramp." I say and Quinn giggles, "And, uh, then she took me home and I asked her in—"

"Brittany!" Quinn scolds, playfully slapping my leg, "You had sex with her on the first date?"

"Well…" I say and smile cheekily.

"Oh, my god, you naughty little slut." She says playfully, eyes wide. I bite my lip and shrug.

"She was good," I say, "Really good. And it's not like I'm never gonna see her again. She came by the studio today at lunch with an adorable little picnic."

"Did you have sex again?"

"No, she said she'd rather wait until the fifth date." I tell her, "She doesn't wanna rush."

Quinn nods and licks her lower lip.

"Well, I'm super happy for you." She says, "I've never seen you smile so much."

"That's probably because I _have_ never smiled this much." I say, "I'm in trouble with this one, Quinn."

"Really? You like her that much?"

"I like her that much." I confirm with a nod as Sam and his friend come inside, "We'll talk more later. Hey, gorgeous man. And, hello gorgeous man's gorgeous friend. I'm Brittany."

"No way. Pierce?" he asks, already pulling me into a hug. I nod, "Santana never stops talking about you; it's like she's got verbal diarrhea. I'm Noah, by the way. Noah Puckerman."

I peck Sam's cheek with a smile and tilt my head to the side.

"It's great to meet you, Noah." I say.

"Please, call me Puck." He says, rubbing my shoulder before walking further into the house. He touches Quinn's arm on his way past the couch and into the kitchen.

I smile to myself. He seems like a great guy. Too bad for him that Sam got Quinn first.

* * *

"No, because if you stop it happening now, it's gonna be so much easier for you, Sam." Puck says as we sit at dinner. This guy's pretty smart for someone with a mohawk… no judgment, "And, leaving this kind of thing until later only makes it worse. And it could get you into trouble because if Smythe finds out she's stealing on his section, he'll fuck you up."

"But, I'm the owner." Sam argues.

"Co-owner and you think he gives a fuck?" Puck says, "You handle all the employees, yes but, Smythe is a rule breaker and as soon as he finds out you've known about someone stealing on his section and didn't say anything to him, I'm telling you now, Evans, he'll screw your brain into the wall."

"Then I'll fire him." Sam says and I put a piece of my potato in my mouth as I listen to the conversation.

"You can't do that." Puck says, pushing his empty plate forward as he continues, "There's a process you have to go through before firing someone unless that someone beats you up at work. Smythe is no fool. He knows the rules. You have to handle this rationally, Sam."

The two men continue bickering back and forth as Quinn gathers the empty plates and silently takes them to the kitchen. I frown and clear my throat. I don't like the look on her face tonight. It's far too sad for my liking.

"Puck, you think we could maybe talk about something else? Just for now." I suggest and Puck nods understandingly as Quinn sits back down, "How's your pregnancy been, Q?"

"My boobs hurt." She replies and picks up her glass of milk, taking a sip and putting it back down, "I'm nauseous and I honestly wish that, just for once, I could maybe get just a little bit of sympathy from the man who put me in this position."

Well…

"Jesus, Quinn, this again?" Sam asks frustrated and Puck's jaw clenches, "We've been over this."

"Oh, well, I guess it's alright then." Quinn says tiredly as she angrily slams her hand down on the table, "Fuck, Sam, what do I have to do, as your wife, to get you to help me just a little? Huh? You want me to date you? You want me to be best friends with you? You want me to marry you? Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute! I did all those things!"

I swallow my brain and look at Puck who's looking at Quinn with a sad expression gleaming in his eyes. He feels bad.

"Quinn, stop." Sam orders and I don't like the tone, "Right now is not the time."

"Why not? Why, because you don't want our friends to see how incredibly fucked up our marriage is?" Quinn asks, eyebrows raised in anger, "Because you don't want our friends to see how much of a shitty husband you've been to me?"

Sam grits his teeth and leans closer to her.

"Quinn, I swear to god."

"Look, I really don't wanna get in the middle of your marital feud but, could you maybe put this fight on hold and give your wife a break?" I step in and Sam's eyes jump to me and his pupils contract, "Seriously, Sam. Put yourself in her shoes."

"But—"

"No," I interrupt and stand up, "I'm gonna get going because I'm a little uncomfortable. Quinn, dinner was really good, babe. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

I gather up my stuff, peck Quinn's cheek and let myself out.

Two words:

 _Fucking travesty._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A little drama happening with the married couple. Yikes. And our girls are getting closer by the second. Let me know what you thought. And thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews for the last chapter.**

 **AuntySnix**


End file.
